The New and Improved James
by Prongs is mine
Summary: Casual flirting made by James and Lily occasionally occur, but only because they are friends. It isn't as if they are ever going to be anything more. Friends will only be friends. Yet what about enemies will only be enemies? They already broke that basis
1. Sleepovers

**The New and Improved James**

Chapter One: Sleepovers

August 29

"I don't get it. I just don't get it at all." James' face is in his hands, leaning against his knees.

"Me neither, Prongs." Sirius is sleeping over at James' house, along with Remus. "All of your great tricks, all of your fantastic pick up lines, all of your god-like good looks have not seemed to penetrate through Lily's bubble of exception."

"Maybe she doesn't like guys just for their looks. Maybe she actually cares about personality, James," Remus says.

"Well then _he's_ doomed," Sirius says, giving up on the conversation completely. "Can we have some ice cream, James? I am hungry."

Remus stares at him in disgust, while James looks like he is going to breakdown at any minute.

"AHHHHHH!!!!! I'm gonna die alone, just because this stupid redheaded girl will be in my mind _forever_! Why me? WHY ME?!? It's _not_ fair!_ You_ guys aren't freaking obsessed with a girl who can't stand to look at you!"

"Like I said before," Remus says, looking concerned. "She wants you to act _normal_! Stop being a Lily obsessed guy! Have a _normal_ conversation with her! Do not… I repeat, DO NOT ask her out until you think she likes you! Actually no… don't ask her out until you know_ for sure_ that she has a crush on you!"

Sirius, realizing no one is going to get him dessert, leaves the room on a quest for ice cream.

"How do you know she'll like me?" James whines, covering his face with a pillow.

"She just will… Okay? Stop being so pathetic. You're a good person and she is too, so you are perfect for each other," Remus says, bored with his friend who will never give up talking about one certain subject.

James moves his face away from the pillow. "Yeah, we _are_perfect together, aren't we?" He smiles dreamily as Remus backs away, creeped-out.

"Do you want some ice cream, Marauders?" Sirius yells from the kitchen, probably waking up James' mum, dad, sister, and brother.

**. . . .**

"Just admit it, Lily. You luuurrve James," Mary tries to convince Lily. She has stick straight thick black hair, laughing and innocent brown eyes on a heart-shaped face, and everything about her is petite. As always, Mary is smiling and her eyes are shining with excitement.

Lily groans for the umpteenth time. "No I do not!!!" she snaps, making her hands into fists while her face gets redder and redder.

"Yes you do!" Mary says happily, grabbing the bed sheets that are around her in enthusiasm. "You have lied all of these years, my friend Lily. You are deeply… and I guess passionately… in love with James _Potter_!" She snickers and places a hand on Lily's back. "Don't worry though. It happens even to the best of us."

Lily swats the hand away and pouts, making Mary's hand accidentally hit the sleeping blonde girl to the right of them. "Oh! Sorry, Jules!" Mary whispers as she moves her hand off the sixteen year old and places it firmly on the bed beside all three girls, although the blonde does not even stir.

"Oh, thank Merlin she didn't wake up! She would for sure press the subject…"

"So you admit that you love-" she jokes.

"You have bad hearing, Mary!" Lily closes her mesmerizing emerald eyes and puts her head back against her huge green pillow in frustration, making her wavy dark red hair swing back and forth along her curves.

"Oh come on, Lils. I'm not gonna make fun of you! Just tell me what you were dreaming about. I'm your _best_ friend." Mary smiles convincingly. "You probably would have died if it weren't for me."

"That is _soooo _exaggerating the truth, Mary. All you and Julia did was get me out of the Hogwarts Express compartment that James, Sirius, and Remus were in… in _first year_!"

"Well yeah…" Mary bites her lip and twirls a strand of her silky hair in-between her fingers. "But we also probably would have been one of the losers of the school if it weren't for mine and Julia's choice… I mean, everyone thought it was kind of cool that we _wanted _to leave the Marauder's compartment…"

"That isn't even true, though…" Lily sighs and spreads her long legs out onto the tie-dyed bed-spread. "Ughhh… why do you keep bothering me about this, Mary? It's so embarrassing. Please just forget about it."

"Oh, God! It was a sex dream, wasn't it?" Mary says with a grin. Lily moans and turns even redder, making Mary start laughing. "Oh my god, it was!!!" she squeals.

"Shhhhh… you're gonna wake up Julia!"

"You _have_ to tell me every little detail, cause _everything_ means something!" Mary ignores the last comment, now bouncing on the bed and coming closer to Lily in anticipation.

"Something's wrong with me, Mary! I might be catching some unknown flue-virus."

"TELL ME, LILS!" Mary shouts.

"Wwwhat's goin on???" Julia slowly gets out of Lily's king sized bed tiredly, swinging her long, long, _long _legs over the blankets and untwisting her baby blue tank-top so that it covers her whole torso.

"Oh nothing… Lily just had a sex dream about _James_… no big deal…" Mary breazes.

Julia's big blue eyes get even bigger. "_What _did you do, Lily???"

"Stop saying that, Mary," Lily groans as she sinks into her mattress and stares straight ahead, concentrating on the crack that is on her lemon yellow walls.

"Tell me everything!" Julia says excitedly, putting her wavy butter-cream hair behind her ears as she bites her pink lip, trying not to smile.

There is a long pause while Julia and Mary stare at Lily and wait. Finally, Lily sighs. "I guess I'll have to tell you eventually… might as well get it over with."

"Yay!" they both squeal.

"Ok… well… here I go then…" Lily mumbles.

"Just _tell _us, Lils!" Julia barks. Mary laughs at her commanding friend.

"I was just about to, _Julia. _But then you interrupted me!" Lily crosses her arms.

"Okay, sorry Lily. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings or whatever…"

"Please tell us, Lils?"

"You and I are having a sleep over, just like tonight," she starts as they get closer, smiling as they realize that they have won.

"That means you're tired of waiting for him. You want him_ right now!"_ Mary tells her, as if she really knows. Julia rolls her eyes as she gets comfy under the covers again, listing carefully.

Lily looks like she is going to be sick. "You guys are asleep, when I hear my window open."

"Ummmm… maybe you want an exciting relationship? To take chances… and –errm-stuff…"

"James crawls out from it and says things about needing to see me this very minute."

"You want to be wanted… I guess."

"And…" Lily's face turns red as a tomato. "Ummm… that's all," she finishes quickly.

Julia and Mary laugh. "Yeah right. Come on! We_ will not_ make fun of you. We _promise_."

Lily sighs. "He leaps on top of me, kissing me very –well- feverishly and -umm- passionately," she says slowly.

"Errr… you're positive that he likes you back, then…"

Lily rolls her eyes. "You're sleeping forms 'disappear'. I'm now alone with James."

"K… you're scared of what people might think about you two."

"James starts kissing down my neck, taking off my shirt. I think I'm moaning his name or something."

"Was your bra on?"

Lily juts out her jaw and glares at Mary. "No."

"Okay." Mary laughs quietly. "-umm- than you're very open to him. You like to talk to James…?"

Lily snorts. "Yeah right."

"Go on with the dream!" Julia says. "Mary is a good dream expert thingy, but she needs to know _everything _that happens in them."

Mary laughs. "Yes. I am a _very _good dream reader. I should replace Professor Magnolia," she jokes.

"But I thought you actually _do _want to become a Divination teacher when we leave school."

"Yeah… I do…?"

"But you were acting all sarcastic."

"Well yeah, but-"

"_Go on with the dream, Lily_!" Julia cuts Mary off.

"Jesus, Julia, that's all there was, okay? Mary woke me up before he got down to the pajama bottoms," Lily jokes.

"Thanks a lot, Mary," Julia says sarcastically. "It was getting really good!"

Mary and Julia giggle as Lily stares at them in horror.

"Does this mean anything?" Lily says, hoping that 'the seer' doesn't actually see anything.

"Probably." Mary shrugs as Lily groans, scared that her brain might be falling for James Potter without the rest of her body's consent.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story!

If you liked it, please review! Even if there are more chapters ahead of this one, I'll be fine with it. (do you have any advice for me? do you think the story is good?)

Have a nice rest of your day! I have to go and eat my mother's gulash now! Bye!!!

-Maia


	2. Train ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Train Ride to Hogwarts

September 1

At exactly eleven o'clock AM the Hogwarts Express signals for the students to get into the train. James walks away from his family of five, casually waving to them, but he catches the eye of his father. He strolls back towards them and smiles innocently.

"Honey, give me a kiss," Mrs. Potter says tearfully as she attempts to neaten out James' hair while she holds James' fidgeting younger sister by the hand and blocks his younger brother with all of her body.

"Alright, Mum," he says, embarrassed, kissing his mother on the cheek lightly.

"I hope you have a great year. Two more years to go, and you're out in the real world… wow!" Mr. Potter says to James as he hugs him goodbye. James winks at a couple of 6th year Hufflepuffs that are walking by while Mr. Potter still holds on to him. They giggle as they pass, heading towards the train quickly.

"Yeah… It's weird, huh? I've got to get going. I love you. Bye Mum, bye Dad!" James rushes away, ignoring the complaints about not walking with his siblings.

James spots Remus and Sirius' heads through the window of the Hogwart's Express, so he opens the door of the nearest entrance and walks towards the compartment they're in.

As he walks through the small and stuffy hall, he sees the girl he has been dreaming about since second year laughing at a joke made by Mary or Julia.

"Hey Lily. How was your summer?" James asks.

She turns around, annoyed because she recognizes the voice. "Ummm… fine?" Lily says slowly as Julia and Mary smile at the two, encouragingly.

"Cool! So what made the summer so fine, Lily?" James tries.

"My Mum and Dad were on a cruise for almost all of the summer, so I had pretty much all of my vacation to do whatever I wanted." Lily smiles at the thought of what James is sure to be a summer full of things parents _would never_ approve of.

"That sounds like fun…" He scratches his head and grins lopsidedly at her. "What's a cruise?"

Lily looks at him, wondering why he is still making a conversation, and sighs. "Well… It's like a vacation on a boat. There are swimming pools, mini golf courts, all-you-can-eat buffets, and a dance floor."

James shivers a little bit.

"You okay there, Potter?" Lily asks, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as people around her pass by to find empty compartments.

"Oh… it's just that I hate boats. Ever since I read this muggle book called The Deathless Story of the Titanic, I get all freaked out."

Lily and her friends laugh awkwardly at him.

"Oh… well that's –umm- unfortunate. How was your summer then?"

"I liked it. I pretty much hung at my house," he starts.

"James!!! Stop flirting with those hotties, and get over here!" Sirius shouts from the door of a compartment.

James shoots him a death glare. "K, nice seeing you guys. Bye, Lils."

"Oh… ummm… yeah. Bye, James. See you when we get to at school, I guess."

He waves and walks toward Remus and Sirius, smiling from ear to ear.

James shuts the door and sits down on a bench as the train starts to move. "Remus, you are a _genius_. I had a some-what normal conversation with her and… BAM!!!" He claps his hands together. "She's nice to me. She even called me James once!"

"Wow! That is a huge accomplishment for one day!" Remus looks a little _too_ proud.

"Yeah whatever, Remus…" Sirius says.

**. . . .**

Julia opens the compartment door a few minutes later. "Is it OK if we sit here? Everywhere else is dull… I mean full." Julia giggles, batting her eyelashes at Sirius flirtatiously. Lily and Mary roll their eyes at her, knowing that Julia only does that because she always likes Sirius' reaction.

"No problamo!" Sirius smiles handsomely back, stretching his body out so that there's barely any room for the three girls two sit down. "I will make sure this is the most _exciting_ train ride you've ever had."

"Suuurrre you will…"

"Oh… come on, Sirius. MOVE!!!" Mary pleads, poking his knee with her toe, trying to make room for her to sit.

"No way."

"Fine…" she says grumpily. "Sorry Remus, but I'm not sitting that close to Black." Mary sits on Remus' lap.

"Come on, Mary! That's where I was gonna sit!" Lily says, fake upset.

"Ya! Me too!" Julia whines.

"Is there something wrong with Sirius and me?" James asks.

Mary turns her head to answer, hitting Remus in the nose with her slick black ponytail by accident.

"Ouch. Your hair is so thick you could whip someone with it!"

"Cry baby!" James points out.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"AHHHH! I'm turning into Sirius!"

"Hey!!! What's wrong with that?" Sirius grabs a hold of Julia. "Do I annoy you, Julia?"

"EEEK!!! Let go of me, Sirius!"

"No, I don't think I will." He puts her onto his lap.

Julia pouts but doesn't move.

"Hey! You guys! I still don't have a place to sit!"

"Sit on the floor," Mary says.

Lily glares and squeezes between Remus and James. Remus scoots over for her, carrying Mary with him. James can't move any further because the wall is in the way. Lily and James' legs and arms are touching while both of them glance at the direction of each other, quickly looking away. They both blush.

"Awwww… James and Lily _totally_ had a love connection just then! I'm so proud." Julia and Mary look as if their child just grew up.

"Julia! Really? SHUT UP!" Lily says embarrassed as she leans into Remus, putting her head onto Mary's shoulder, away from James completely.

"Errr… I'm bored. Can we play a game?" James changes the subject as his face turns back to its original coloring.

"No," Julia says quickly.

"Why not?" Sirius whines, moving his head so it is next to Julia's and looking into her eyes.

"Because you guys always end up getting into trouble after the game!" Lily answers for her as Julia scoots her head back away from Sirius's, but ending up hitting his chest. He smiles down at her angelically. Julia leans her head back even more so that she is looking up at his chin. They laugh as everyone else in the compartment roll their eyes.

"Lily's right. I don't want her to get into trouble!"

"James… seriously?"

"What about Sirius, Remus?"

"Don't make fun of me, Mary!"

"Please stop whining, Sirius. PLEASE?"

"Alright, Julia… but only if we get to play a game."

"Oh fine!" Mary groans, looking disgustedly from Sirius to Julia, who are making funny faces at each other with boredom.

"Yay!" Sirius says, squeezing Julia tightly.

"Owwww! Sirius, I'm not a stuffed animal!"

"Oh… ya… sorry, I forgot. Got a little too excited, I guess… what should we play?"

They all make suggestions, but all of them turn out lamer than the last. "Truth or Dare!" Julia smiles evilly after a long pause.

Remus snorts "Why are you grinning like a mad man, Julia?"

"Because Truth or Dare is a cruel, cruel game!"

"That sounded like the start of a really corny story, Jules."

Julia glares at Lily.

"OK… Truth or Dare, Mary?" James asks because Julia looks as if she is about to kill Lily, and Mary is fidgeting from all of the boring conversation.

"Which one is less risky, Lily?" Mary asks nervously.

"Well… if you have secrets, don't pick truth. If you aren't brave, don't due dare."

"I'm a Gryffindor…" Mary says proudly and jokingly. "Obviously I'm brave. Dare, James!"

"Alright… I dare you to kiss Remus for at least ten seconds."

Lily moves away from Mary and Remus, deciding that sitting on James isn't as bad as leaning against two people who are kissing. "Well then, Lily." James smiles, pulling her so that she is on both legs and placing his head onto her shoulder. "Hi there!" Lily moans.

"Pucker up, you guys!" Julia says, enjoying the look on Mary and Remus' faces, because it's so obvious that they both have a bit of a crush on each other.

Mary bites her tongue and thinks with her face flushed. "Oh all right. I'll do it. But there will be pay-back."

Sirius cat-calls as Mary turns to face a smiling Remus and quickly puts her lips on his.

After a minute of awkward silence (besides the slurping coming from Remus and Mary), James coughs loudly, getting the two lovers attentions once more.

Mary slowly emerges, looking around the small room. She and Remus both blush to a deep shade of red. "Ummm… sorry about that." Remus mutters, not looking into their eyes.

"Errr… Truth or Dare, Remus?" Mary asks shakily.

"Truth."

"Ok. –umm- Tell us why you are missing from school so much," she says excitedly because her, Lily, and Julia have a theory and want to make sure it's true.

He looks uncomfortable. "Ummm… My mum is very ill. I visit her monthly," Remus lies.

"Oh shut it! We know that's _not_ true. Remus, are you a werewolf?"

All of the blood rushes out of Remus' face as he looks from Sirius, to James.

"Cause we don't care if it's true or not" Lily pipes in.

"Ya, Remus… we won't judge you," Julia says.

"Ummm…"

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Sirius states.

James glares at Sirius.

"Yes, I am. I've been going to the shrieking shack every full moon since first year."

"That's sooo cool! Wow… I love how we just figured it out last year. It was so obvious. I guess we aren't very bright," Mary says happily.

"So you don't care at all? I'm fine if you want to –err- leave the compartment right now."

"Jesus, Remus! Why would we stop liking you just because we can't hang out with you one night every month? It's not like you're bad! Actually, you are the nicest person _I've_ ever met, know offence towards Lily or Julia."

"None taken?"

"Ok… moving on…" James says, getting bored.

"Truth or Dare, Sirius?" Remus asks, still confused for why they would have accepted him.

"Do you_ really_ have to ask? Dare… duh!"

"I _dare_ you to dye Snape's hair pink, then."

"I can't…"

"What do you mean, you can't? Don't they call you _the king of dares_ or something?" Julia asks mock disappointed.

"I _mean_… I already died Snape's hair pink when I was getting on the train!"

"Are you _serious_?" Mary is astounded.

"You are so weird," Lily mutters.

"Alright then… I dare you to… ummm… lick the window."

"Ewww!" choruses Lily, Mary, and Julia.

"That's sooo boring, though," Sirius complains.

"I couldn't think of anything else. It's your own fault that you already died his hair. Just do it."

"Fine." Sirius puts down Julia and walks to the right of him, licking the window. "Wow! That's weird. It tastes just like treacle tart!" he licks it again.

They all stare at him, dumbfounded. After a couple of seconds, Julia breaks her trance. "It's my turn!" she says giddily. "And I pick truth, Sirius."

"Who is the first person you 'did it' with, and where?"

"How do you know I'm not a virgin?" Julia asks, offended.

"Because you're Julia." Sirius states as he scoots her to one side of the bench, making room for him.

"Hmpf… well if you_ must_ know -sorry James-, it was in James' room with James' younger brother!"

"What???" James looks like he's going to be sick. "…Ewww!!! That is sooo gross! That's wrong on _so many_levels. Ewww!!! My innocent brother –EWWW-… isn't innocent!" He starts gagging. "Did it have to be in _my_ room? Why???"

"Oh grow up James! Rupert's only a year younger than us, and he's way more mature than all of the other 5th year guys. You remember that one party two summers ago, as a prank you locked me and him in his room? You really should know better then to lock a girl and a boy with raging hormones in a closet together... it was just like playing seven minutes in heaven."

"But he was –gagging noise- only fourteen!"

Julia rolls her eyes. "I was slightly drunk. I didn't even _know _that he was your brother, James. You aren't the only one who is upset here. I never wanted my first time to be with someone younger than me, anyway!"

"Dam you, Sirius!" James looks like he's been slapped in the face. "I'm gonna have nightmares for months."

"Hey! It's not my fault she decided to shag Rupe!"

"Truth or Dare?" Julia stares at James, bringing them back to the game.

"Truth," he says reluctantly.

"Not dare? I'm surprised, James!" Lily says while James smiles at the compliment.

"Coughwankercough" says Sirius in the background.

"Why is your nickname Prongs?" Julia asks, ignoring Sirius.

"Oh" James looks happy to be asked that. "Well… Sirius and I wanted to hang out with Remus when he was a werewolf. We thought Remus would havemore fun when Pads and I were with him at the full moon… so we needed to be animals (werewolves only attack humans). It took years for us to finally figure out how to become anamagi, but we finally did it last year! I'm a stag, and Sirius is a dog."

"But that's illegal! And it must have taken very complex magic to become one!" Lily looks impressed. "Show us!!!" Her eyes are bright with excitement.

"What's the magic word?" James singsongs.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Pleeaasssee???" she begs.

He starts to get up, but realizes something. "I can't… there isn't enough room for me to transform… sorry Lils." James looks at Lily's disappointed face. "But I'll show you later."

"You're _that_ big?" Lily asks

"That's what she said," Sirius snickers.

She sticks her tongue and ignores Sirius' immaturity. "It's my turn! I don't know why I'm _always_ last in these kinds of games… I'd like 'dare', just to tell you."

"Alright… I dare you to kiss me." James grins at her seductively.

"No way… then I change to truth!"

James full on pouts. "Fine!" he says_**.**_

"Wait!!!" Julia yells. "Can I pick the truth for you? I've got a good one."

Lily groans.

"Sure, go ahead. But it better be a good one," James says.

"Oh, don't worry, James. It is. Soooo…" Julia stares at Lily evilly. "_What_ were you dreaming about last night, Lily? By the way, you can't change back to dare."

Lily's face turns chalk white, and she makes a sort of retching noise.

"Wow!!! It was _that_ bad of a dream?" Sirius is astounded, but starts grinning at Julia, impressed.

"She'd rather go back to dare and kiss James?" Remus looks _very_ surprised as Mary nods her head at him.

"God! You're horrible, Julia." Mary smiles slightly.

"Bitch!" Lily glares at Julia. "Traitor!"

"Oh come on, Lily!" James says encouragingly. "Just tell us!" He turns so he is staring right into her emerald green eyes. "I bet it's not as bad of a dream as mine are!"

Lily sighs and ignores his last comment. "Since I play games fairly, I will tell you… _obviously_ I'm gonna kill Julia afterwards."

"Works for us." Remus says looking at Lily anxiously.

"HEY!!!"

"Shut up, Julia." Mary, Remus, James, and Sirius say together. "… You were saying, Lils?"

"Ok… well… how do I start? Ummm… soooo… in my dream, I'm at a sleepover with slut and slut's friend. Whore and friend fall asleep. I don't. There's a noise, and I look up. My window opens… a head appears from it. A certain jet black, messy haired boy comes out with glasses on his nose."

James, Sirius, and Remus gasp.

"Mystery man is all like 'I love you, Lily. I needed to see you, so I came in and broke down your window'. Then, he strangles my mouth with his tongue. He's _soooo _strong, so I can't fight back. James' freakishly claw-like nails got caught on my pajama shirt, so it rips. The shirt won't stay on. He trips, I guess, and his face lands on my neck cause he's so clumsy. I'm really pissed off, so I yell his name out angrily! After that, I wake up from the nightmare," Lily finishes, taking a breath.

The boys just look at Lily in silent as the information processes into their brains.

* * *

I left out Peter in the story and I know that he is a major person in Harry Potter, but I've decided that James and Lily won't die. So no one will have to worry! Isn't that great? Ahem… sorry… my teachers are really sarcastic, and they are rubbing off on me

Please review. Give me advice. If you are a beta and you want to help me, please do it… PLEASE? I suck at spelling (grammar in general). I'm fine with the plot… but GRAMMAR IS MY WEAKNESS. Hmmm… that doesn't really work, does it? I'm writing stories and I suck at writing?

I have really low self esteem right now

REVIEW

-Maia


	3. First Night Back

Are you ready for chapter 3? I hope so... cause it is going to start, right about... NOW!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: First Night Back

September 1, later that night

"Well I'm officially humiliated," Lily says with her face red. Her elbows are leaning on the dark wood Gryffindor table, supporting her head that is looking down at her beef and cabbage soup drearily.

Across the table from Lily in the crowded Great Hall are Sirius, James, and Remus who are still in shock, staring at Lily and her flaming red hair while they pig out on the Hogwart's feast.

Sirius pokes her with his licked clean spoon. "Hey Evans, why should you be embarrassed? That was the best dream _I've _ever heard! James' dreams get more in depth, but I though yours was more interesting because you twisted it around so much!" He smiles at her, trying not to laugh.

"You also made all three of the marauders not talk for a whole three hours, Lils! That is _definitely _a world record!" Mary says, covering her giggles with a red linen napkin.

"You're in love with James," Julia sings.

"Why am I friends with you again, Julia? Cause I _can't_ seem to remember!"

"Oh come on, Lily! It's so obvious you think James is the hottest thing… EVER!" Sirius backs up Julia.

"Well _duh_! Everyone in their right mind thinks he's gorgeous, but looks aren't everything!" Lily states.

"You think I'm good looking?" James leans across the table and smiles, flattered and surprised.

"She nearly fainted when she saw you walking up to her on the train," Mary says jokingly while she pushes James' head away from the three girls.

"_Shut up_, Mary!" Lily snarls.

"Since you think I'm a god, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he says as his head struggles against Mary's hand. "I'll bite you," James tells Mary seriously, but Remus takes her hand away from his head quickly, setting it in the middle of the dining table.

"I thought you were over this faze, James," Lily moans. "And can you please _stop _playing footsie with me?" She glares at James.

"Oh, sorry… that was me… thought it was Julia…" Sirius shrugs as Julia glowers at him.

"Still haven't answered me, Lily…"

"James!" Lily moans, setting her soup spoon down in disgust."

"I bet that was exactly how you said it in the dream… yelling his name in anger my ass," Sirius snorts. "More like whimpering for more."

Remus starts choking on his asparagus from laughing so hard. James pats him on the back, choking slightly himself with his face flushed.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Go with me to Hogsmeade on the trip this weekend."

"No James. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why???" he whines.

"Because… I hardly know you, you've been a total idiot around me for years, its way too easy, this is the most unromantic place to ask me, and you are technically dating another girl!!!" Lily says.

"But we could get to know each other more, Lils! I'm really _trying_ to not be an idiot around you, it just happens. I have _no_ idea what you mean by too easy, cause I've been trying to get close to you since about second year! _And _I broke up with Amber Trishton," he says the name like it is an infectious disease. "I don't see what is _so_ wrong with me! I mean, really, Lily! What am I supposed to do to get you to talk to me any time I want?" James snaps back at her, glaring at Lily's sorry green eyes. Around them, their friends have a lively conversation about the different types of corn, glancing at them every few moments. "Would it really kill you to just hang out with me all alone? I'm only asking for one date… and you can decide everything from there…"

"But it's only been a day, James! And half of it you weren't even talking! This takes time! You've never made the effort to learn about my life before this afternoon! All you do is talk about you and your achievements! Or, you say your opinion on my looks! _One__day__**...!**_" Lily spits. "Is _never_ going to change the way I feel about you! After all of your confusing actions you threw at me last year, you're lucky I let you say 'hi' to me on the train!"

Lily looks around, realizing that everyone, besides her and James' friends who are observing the food in front of them, are silently gaping at her.

"May I please go to my dorm, Professor Dumbledore? I think I'm getting a migraine!" Lily stares at the headmaster, holding her hand to her head because she sees stars.

"Are you sure, Ms Evans?" She nods. "Oh, alright. Just don't wander around the corridors, please. I hope you feel better."

"We'll go with her!" Mary and Julia walk out with Lily in front of them.

"I was _so_ close to being friendly acquaintances with Lily! So close!!!" James says once the students of Hogwarts begin to talk again.

"You would have been friendly boyfriend and girlfriend by next month if you wouldn't have asked her out so soon," Sirius states

James groans.

"Why couldn't you have just followed my rules, James?" Remus asks.

James stares at his chocolate pudding, thinking about how Lily wants him to get to know her. How is he going to do that, if she hates him now?

**. . . .**

James opens his eyes and looks at the clock in his dorm room. It is three in the morning, and James has woken from someone talking. He hears the voice again.

"James… James! –haha- _James,_" Lily mumbles sweetly with her eyes closed and her body limp on top of his red velvet comforter.

James turns around on his bed and sure enough, Lily's thick hair is shown bright in the moonlight. He smiles to himself as he looks at the angel, very confused as he gets up off his bed.

"Sirius…_ Sirius_!" James whispers while poking the black and shaggy haired teenager in the chest. "Please wake up! I don't know what to do!" Sirius opens his eyes half way.

"Mmwhat, Jaaamseeyy?" Sirius says groggily, still half asleep.

"Lily's in my bed,-"

"This isn't a good way to show respect James... no raping tonight. 'kay?"

"-Jesus Sirius! I didn't carrier her in hear or anything! I have_ no idea_ how she got in my four-poster!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you then! Go back to sleep, I guess," he slurs. "You didn't do anything wrong, so she can't be mad at-" Sirius starts snoring, falling back into deep and golden slumber.

"Alright…" James shrugs. "I guess I'll just go and sleep with Lily now… all pun intended…" he adds to no one in particular.

James doesn't even bother putting on a shirt or sweatpants as he gets under the covers to the right of Lily, drawing the curtains as he gets situated. He stares at her for a long minute before deciding that it is freezing without the covers and that Lily must feel cold in such scandalice pajamas.

Slowly, he pulls the comforter from beneath her and shimmies her body so that it is completely covered by all of the blankets. James sighs contentedly as Lily rolls over with her front facing him, smiling while she dreams.

**. . . .**

September 2

"Mmmm…" Lily stirs, opening her with a crack and breathing deepily. "Oh fuck!" she says when she realizes her arms are wrapped around a muscular shirtless guy who is holding her tightly too. "Oh shit, how did _this _happen!!!"

Lily tries to untangle her arms from James', but a lot of his weight is on her. "Oh my _gawd!_ James! Wake up!!! Get off of me! _JAMES!!!_"

He opens his eyes slowly and looks down at her, smiling as he notices how glued together they ended up while they were sleeping.

"Good morning, my sleeping partner," James says lightly as she fidgets next to him. Her attempts at getting away from James fail miserably, just adding friction as her smooth legs rub back and forth against James' heavy and strong ones, and ends up with Lily taking a break, relaxing her tired head on the crook of his neck.

"This isn't _funny_, James! Move your body _off_ of me! _Why_ are you inmyroom?" Lily whines, her voice muffled.

Instead of moving, James concentrates on his breathing skills as his whole body aches with desire.

"You're room? Actually, no! It is _my_ room, Lily. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm almost positive that you sleep walked in here. You dreamt of me," James says after a minute or two.

"What are you talking about? _T__his isn't your room_!!!" With all of Lily's muscle power that she built up, she pushes him off of her and throws the curtains open. "EEEEEK!" She screams as she sees all of the posters with teen girls in bikinis, and comes face to face with a mid-dressed Sirius. He shoves on some pants as he waves to Lily nonchalantly. "How did I get _in here_, James???"

"I already told you! You sleep walked into the dorm and fell asleep on my bed!"

"But that doesn't make sense! I've only been here once before, not counting today!"

"You've been here before?" James asks. Lily's face turns a light shade of red, and Sirius finds his feet very interesting. "Ummm… What happened between you two?"

"It was a_ long_ time ago! In third year!!!" Sirius says, waving his arms around while he explains.

"What happened?" James repeats.

"It was no big deal, James. It was the first time I had firewhiskey, and we were both drunk. All we did was kiss" Lily says "…I don't see why you look pissed, James!"

"I'm _not_ pissed! I just don't see why Sirius didn't tell me, that's all."

"Why would he tell you? It's not as if I'm _yours _or anything!"

"When you are thirteen, you usually tell your friends if you make out with the most popular girl at school… in a bedroom… all alone!"

"It never came up… I guess…" Sirius mumbles.

"Errr… James, I'm gonna go…" Lily walks towards the door awkwardly.

"Wait!"

"What, James?" Lily turns around, getting annoyed.

"Borrow my sweatshirt… I don't want all of the guys to drool over you and your underwear… it's not good for them," he mutters, feeling that it probably isn't doing him any good either.

"Oh, yeah… forgot about what I was wearing…" Lily's face turns bright red as James throws her a sweatshirt from the chair beside his bed carelessly. "Thanks," she says, not even glancing at it as she forces is over her head and walks to the exit of James', Remus', and Sirius's small dorm.

It goes down to the middle of her thighs and she has to roll up the sleeves so that she can open the door.

She waves to the boys, breathing in as she walks out the door. The sweatshirt smells exactly like James' intoxicating scent, the tinge of fire-whiskey and a musky aroma that Lily can't describe. As she walks down the boy's stairs and into the half-filled common room, Lily focuses on her inhales and dreads her exhales, not completely sure _why _she is enjoying every breath in.

A group of 7th year guys gawk at her as she heads up to her own dormitory, swinging her hips and swaying her hair for amusement. Sliding slightly as she stops at her door, she realizes that she is only wearing one sock. Lily sighs, thrusting the door open and walking through it. "Hello, Mary. Hi, Julia. Have you seen my pink and fuzzy sock?" she asks as if she has been in the room all morning.

**. . . .**

"You know, James, I didn't really believe that you were truly obsessed with Lily when I was in 3rd year. Now I understand how feel about Lily…" Sirius says quietly as he watches James throw on his clothes backwards and make his bed in frustration.

"Yeah… whatever, Padfoot. I've decided to forget about it for the time being," James sighs. "I just don't understand why she picked _you_… over _me_ then…"

Sirius chuckles at James' disgruntled face. "Me neither –haha-. I didn't know you were _jealous _of me, Prongs! Wow that is sad."

"And why is it 'sad'?" James asks, aggravated.

"Obvious reasons…" Sirius drifts off as he spots something pink on the ground by James' now made bed. "Hey, isn't that Lily's?" he points out.

James coughs. "Well yeah. I guess that's her sock."

"Uh-huh…" Sirius stares at James' laid-back facial appearance that is staring unblinkingly at the small sock in front of him.

"Hmmm… I bet her foot is cold right now."

"Yeah, that's too bad." Sirius nods as he tries not to smile.

"It seems like it would be a really expensive sock, too. It's all fuzzy and pink and all… maybe even someone knitted it for her?" James muses casually, scratching his 5 o'clock shadowed chin.

"Mmm.. probably…"

"You know-"

"James, just go," Sirius says as he looks at his friend quizzically and gestures for him to leave.

"Mate, you're probably right. I think I'd better." James nods his head obediently and leans forward to grab the sock, heading out the door before Sirius wishes him good luck.

James walks up the girls' hardwood staircase to Lily's room quickly and as he is about to knock, he hears the girls say his name. James decides that it is rude to interrupt the conversation, and instead puts his ear to the door.

"Is that James' sweatshirt?" someone says… probably Mary.

"Yeah…" a nervous sounding girl says, who James knows to be Lily.

"Where are your pants???" another girl asks… it had to be Julia.

"Well… in my wardrobe, I suppose…"

"Why aren't they _on_ you though?" Julia asks.

"It was hot last night so I took them off!"

"Where were you last night?" Mary asks the most important question, concerned.

"In… James'…_ room?_"

"Why?" they both ask. James can almost _feel _all of Julia and Mary's questions generating off the black and wooden door.

"I don't know. I was sleeping in my bed last night, and I ended up arm in arm with James in his dorm this morning," Lily sounds confused.

"You must've liked that."

James smiles.

"No!" James' face falls to a frown.

"Sure, Lily," Mary says sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe I enjoyed it a little." James' head slides a foot across the door because he lost his footing.

Mary and Julia can be heard giggling.

"Actually… I thought it was_ quite_ nice to be woken in the morning to that… model worthy man."

James starts choking on spit and decides he better knock before he gets caught. He hears a loud crash from the other room as he hits his knuckle against the wood surface of the door. It might have been Lily because James can hear her say "Oh shit!" from the room.

"Who is it?" comes a shaky voiced Lily.

"It's James…"

"You can come in," she says in a higher octave than usual.

He opens the door and walks towards the red faced Lily who is all alone. James can hear Julia and Mary from the shut bathroom door with muffled laughter.

Lily, Mary, and Julia's dormitory has a lot of wood, stone, and bright, vibrant color. The wood and stone comes with the room, but the three friends decorate it every year with multi-colored rugs, bedspreads, posters, books, pillows, and clothes. There are three four-poster beds leaning against the right side of the room from the hallway door that are a deep mahogany, matching all other wood in the room.

On the other side, there is a small purple couch (it used to be an ugly red, but Julia changed the color with her wand) and a huge window with a seat looking out to the Black Lake. Taking place on the opposite wall of the hallway is the bathroom door that the three girls share.

Lily smiles questioningly at him and bites her lip as James just stands there. He makes an effort to not watch as the bottom lip plops back out of her mouth, now wet and glossy. He tries to find his voice, but thankfully Lily says something. "Sooo… ummm hi James? Did-did you need to tell me something?"

James does his lopsided grin, showing all of his white and straight teeth apologetically. "You forgot your sock! And I didn't want you to be cold… So I brought it up for you." He brushes his hand through his jet-black and messier than usual hair awkwardly and decides he better come closer to Lily so that she can actually _take _the sock.

"Oh, thanks! I was wondering wear that was!" Lily smiles, and James beams back at her, placing the tiny sock into her hand.

"I wasn't sure if it was yours or if it was my baby sisters though," he jokes.

"Oh shut up!" I don't have that small of feet, James!" Lily stomps her right and barefoot foot and shakes her head.

"Baby fairy feet."

"I _don't_ have baby feet!" Lily pouts.

"I know you don't. You have baby _fairy _feet," James corrects.

Lily pouts and looks at James with her emerald eyes big and innocent.

"Alright! I believe you! You have the biggest feet_ in the world_, then!" James gives in, closing his eyes because Lily's stare is intoxicating.

"James!" Lily laughs. "I'd _way _rather have baby feet!"

"Ok, Lily," James ends the conversation about feet.

"Here's your sweatshirt, James." Lily starts pulling it off.

"No, you keep it. I know you like that band, too. I've got millions of sweatshirts anyway, so I won't be cold," he tells Lily as she looks down at the sweatshirt, focusing in on it for the first time.

"Oh my god! You have a _Beatles _sweatshirt?!?" she says with wide and eager eyes. "Oh James, I _can't_ keep this! That would be just-"

"My grandma got me the same one for my birthday because she knows I like them, but I had already bought and worn this one… I don't want to have to break her heart and have to return it, Lily!"

"You're seriously going to let me _keep_ this???"

"If you want. I mean, I could owl my mum and tell her to send me the one I haven't worn, for you…" James smiles at Lily, who is bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You are so sweet James! This one is fine with me!!! –ha!- Thanks! I've always wanted one of these!"

"And I know that you like them-"

"How can you even _say _that with a straight face??? I am in love with every single one of them!!! I know everyone _says _that they are their biggest fan, but they are lying."

"Oh? Then who is their biggest fan?"

"I. Am. Their. Biggest. Fan. And that is just a fact," she says seriously.

"Well then I believe you, Lils! And now you have a sweatshirt to prove it, I guess!"

"THANK YOU!!!" Lily squeals, remembering that she has new stuff for her Beatles collection, kisses him on the cheek, and hugs him friendly.

James thinks that it is only polite for him to hug her back, although when he does it is quite different, maybe because his hands and arms and mouth seem to be forcing her to wall and he is melding in with her skin and his breathing is coming in quick breaths.

Lily gives James two wet and lingering kisses before kneeing him in the gut, quickly moving to the couch as he falls to the ground in pain. As fast as Lily can, she neatens herself up as the bathroom door swings open.

Mary happily walks into the room with brushed teeth and hair. "Why did I hear Lily squealing so excitedly a second ago?" she asks as James, with all of his effort, gets off the floor and smiles politely to both of them.

Lily chooses to ignore what James had done earlier. "I get to keep this sweatshirt!!!" She holds it up for Mary and Julia, who is walking into the room. "James didn't even ask for money, too!!!"

"Its fine, Lily." James says as he still smiles. "You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, I _know _I don't owe you anything, _James_." Lily smiles just as big. "It's too bad that you did that, cause I was gonna pay you back with something that I _think _you would enjoy more than money."

James stares at her regretfully as Lily smirks at him. Julia and Mary look between the two in confusion.

* * *

Just to tell you:

The marauders already know how to spell the girls' stairs so they can go into their dorms.

And since Lily is really popular, she introduced The Beatles to everyone at school. You know how really cool people search for original artists? Well that is what James did. He didn't just follow the band wagon! So that is why people (mostly in future chapters) know who the Beatles are. And plus, the Beatles were probably secretly wizards, anyway :)

REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)

-Maia


	4. The Night Talk

I hope you like this chapter!!! I am trying to edit all of my chapters, so it is kind of different than it was when I first published it :)

* * *

Chapter Four: The Night Talk

September 2nd

Lily walks around Hogwarts lazily, wearing James' old Beatles sweatshirt, all alone. She has just finished eating her supper, and now she is doing her traditional walk around the castle.

"Hey Lils!" Lily jumps as James can be seen on the other side of the cold stone hallway. "What are you doing, walking around school all by yourself?" James asks.

"Jesus, James! You scared me!" Lily tells him as she puts a hand to her forehead.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to…" James says, looking a little concerned for Lily. "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier…"

"Please let's just forget the entire thing, okay?"

"Are you sure, Lily?" James asks as he walks nearer to where she is.

"I'm positive. Just _don't _do it again. Or else I will call you a molester. Oh, and can you not talk about this with your friends?"

"Yeah, alright. I won't. I'm really sorry-"

"Why don't we just drop it…? For forever," Lily convinces James, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." James smiles. "So what are you doing right now?"

"What are _you _doing right now?"

"I was looking for you… and anyway, I asked you first," James points out as he leans against the yellowish stone wall to the right of him.

"I'll tell you, as long as you don't laugh," Lily says seriously, joining James on the wall.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," James promises.

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

James nods.

"K, it's like a ritual. Ever since my first year here, I've always walked around the castle on the first day of classes. I don't know why, but it's really relaxing."

"You've never got caught?" James looks impressed.

"Well…" Lily blushes. "No… In 2nd year I walked outside, but Mr. Filch saw me." She hides her face in shame.

He laughs. "I think I should go back to the dorms, cause you're a bad influence on me!" James jokes.

Lily sticks out her tongue. "It was only once!" she says. "The Hogwarts grounds are fun to walk around at night time. I wish I could do it again without anyone seeing me."

James' face lights up. "There is a way…" he says mysteriously.

"And what's that?" She laughs at his tone of voice and looks at him puzzled.

"I have an invisibility cloak!" James takes a thin, translucent cloak from out of his black velvet cloak pocket excitedly.

Lily's mouth is shaped like an 'o'. "Those are _really_ rare, James!"

"I know."

"Where'd you get it?" She touches the liquid like material that is in his hands in awe. "Wow!"

"From my dad. He says that it's been passed down for centuries. It used to be my brother's, though."

"Did you steel it from him, or what?" Lily kids around.

James looks uncomfortable. "He died when I was in my first year at Hogwarts. A deatheater murdered him."

"Oh!" Lily has her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. Trying to lighten the mood, she hugs him lightly. "I'm so sorry, James… I shouldn't have joked about that. It was really stupid of me! I didn't know," she says as she releases him.

"It's fine. I know you didn't… It was a long time ago, too, Lily. Any way… aren't we heading outside?"

"Oh, sure!" Lily smiles at him apologetically as James throws the invisibility cloak over both of them. "James, I don't think it is covering our legs. Get closer to me so the cloak covers more, okay?"

"Errr…" he hesitates.

"Oh come on James! How many times in your life have I asked you to get closer to me?"

"Ummm… never?" James smiles sheepishly.

"Would you _really_ want to waste this opportunity?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't." James quickly wraps his strong arm over Lily's shoulder, pushing her against the side of his chest. She wraps her arm around his waist and they both hunch down, making them completely covered. "K, I think this is good. Let's go."

James leads Lily threw the deserted halls and down staircases, finally reaching the empty room with the front door. "Brrr… it's cold" Lily says, shivering and getting closer to him as he opens the door just enough for both of them to fit through. James holds her just as tightly as he walks them down the grassy hill and towards the Black Lake. "Can we just sit down by that tree over there? I am too cold to enjoy Hogwart's scenery right now, anyway." She points her finger towards an old wooden bench.

"Sure… I'll make a fire to warm us up, too." James rubs Lily's shoulder with one of his hands to add friction.

They sit down on the bench by the birch tree, and James transfigures a twig into a jar, putting fire inside of it.

"We can take off the cloak now, James. Mr. Filch won't see us here."

James looks upset as he pulls the cloak off and moves his arm away from her.

"What are you doing?" Lily looks disappointed. "I'll die without you holding me!" She cuddles into James, putting her head on his shoulder. "That sounded pretty pathetic, but in this situation it is probably true." She smiles at him and looks into the Black Lake. "It's so pretty here, James! I just love it! I never want to leave Hogwarts!" Lily sighs. "What are you gonna do after school is over?"

James leans his cheek on her red haired head, also sighing. "I don't know, Lily. I might try to be an auror… join the Order… I just want to get rid of Voldemort and all of his supporters," James says thoughtfully.

Lily shutters.

"You Ok, Lils?" James puts the fire closer to Lily's hands.

"Oh, it's just that you said his name."

"Well you should too. When you don't say his real name, it's like he overpowers you."

"But he pretty much_ does_ overpower me. For all I know, he's killing my family right now!" Lily closes her eyes. "He is _so _powerful, and _dangerous_,James! I might be murdered in my bed!"

"Don't say that, Lils! Hogwarts is the safest place," James says sternly.

"But it's true! I'm so scared of him, so I need to join the Order of Phoenix also. What frightens me the most is that I don't think he can die, James. You-Know-Who, _VOLDEMORT_, is probably immortal."

"But we can weaken him, Lily! Or _we, together,_ can defeat him! Someone _has_ to get rid of him! He _will_ be finished off by someone! Maybe tomorrow or maybe in 100 years. All we have is our family and friends for now! Just enjoy life as it is! Cause like you said before, everyone's life is on the line right now."

James holds both of Lily's hands because he sees that they are a deep purple color, and Lily looks at him thankfully. "Lets not talk about this anymore, James… it's making me depressed."

"Where do you live?" James asks.

"Ummm… why do you want to know?"

"I'm changing the subject, obviously. It's not like I'm gonna stalk you or anything," he reassures her.

Lily laughs. "Spinners End… near Snivellise's house. It's a boring house, with lots of grass in the front. It looks like a gingerbread house."

James smiles at her. "Oh? Is it made of candy?"

Lily sighs. "I probably shouldn't have said that… you can't take anything seriously."

"What's serious about a gingerbread house???"

"Never mind, James…" Lily replies. "Where do _you_ live?"

"There's no street name… it's in the middle of nowhere. The 'Potter Manner'," he says mock seriously. "Is trillions of years old. Hundreds of acres surround it, all owned by my father, which I call Daddy. The house _was_ brown twenty years ago, but when my grandma and grandpa finally died my mum took it upon herself to dye the whole place neon pink."

Lily laughs. "Are you serious?"

"I'm positive! Unless I'm colorblind and can only see shades of pink around my house…"

"You _might_ be blind," Lily considers.

"Ummmm sure," James says sarcastically. "No really Lily. I'm allowed to invite friends over for Christmas cause my parents will be relaxing in some tropical place near Australia, so you should come over and see."

"Was that an invitation?" She raises her eyebrows skeptically.

"Yep… and you can bring Julia and Mary. Then Sirius and Remus will be happy."

Lily bites her lip. "I'll think about it."

"Your turn to come up with a question," James says happily.

"Ummm… so you have a younger brother and sister?"

"Yeah… you already know Rupert. He's in 5th year. Angela just started her 1st year here."

"So you're the eldest now," Lily says sadly.

"It's been like that since I got to Hogwarts… kinda hard to set a good example. I can't help but get detention once a week. It's so much fun to make pranks."

"I bet they still look up to you though, James. You seem like a great brother. My older sister is_ horrible_ compared to you."

James covers his heart. "Lily! Was that a compliment? I'm honored!" Lily makes a face. "Now, why is your sister horrible?"

"She has thought I'm a freak ever since I got my letter accepting me into Hogwarts."

"She's probably just jealous."

"Yeah… but she's so mean. She won't even talk to me now! Petunia used to at least say hi when I returned from school. Ever since she met this horrible guy, she won't even look at me."

"What's the guy like?"

"He's a pig. He eats so much food! His name is Vernon Dursley and he is huge and has barely any neck. Dursley is very rude and so mean to me. Any time I talk, he interrupts me. I know he has been telling Petunia not to see me again… Petunia is listening to him, too. She spent all of last summer at his house. I've only seen her once all year!"

"Hey…" James tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You're way better than her. She sounds like a foul pig also," he says softly.

"More like a Giraffe," Lily mumbles.

"A what?"

"Giraffe…" James looks at her questioningly. "She has a huge neck."

"Oh," James understands. "Well that's the spirit!"

"But she's my sister, James!" Lily moans.

"I know, Lils… And she'll realize that she made the wrong decision to block you out of her life, and will feel really bad about it later in life."

"Hopefully…" James and Lily stare at each other for a minute with the Black Lake's waves in the background and the smell of the warm jar in James' hand.

"We should probably get back to the castle before we die of hypothermia, Lily," James says, noticing that they are both shivering.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lily nods in agreement, smiling a little at him.

James throws the cloak back over them and leans into Lily as they walk up the small summer green hill that leads to the Hogwarts castle.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

If you have any suggestions for the chapter, that would be great! OR you could just say that it was a good chapter :)

REVIEW

-Maia


	5. Makeovers and Dinner

Hello! I finally wrote this chapter... I was so busy! Sorry... why am I apologizing though? It's only been a couple of days... You're lucky it wasn't a full week :)

* * *

Chapter Five: Makeovers and Dinner

September 2

"You let him _touch_ you, Lils?" Mary asks. All three girls are Julia's on bed doing their nails and styling their hair.

"That sounds bad, Mary," Julia, the pervert comments.

"You know what I mean!"

"We already went over this, you guys!" Lily says annoyed. "I just decided to relax. I was cold, so I leaned into him. I was sad, and he comforted me. Whatever… no big deal. If I was hanging out with any other guy, it wouldn't be a big deal at all."

"But this isn't like you. You've hated James ever since he complimented your hair four years ago!" Mary says, trying to see eye to eye with Lily.

"Ya, Lils! It's weird! Two nights ago you made a_ big_ deal about how James_ can't_ date you, in front of the entire school –including teachers. He's probably so confused right now! Do you like him or not? Make up your mind!"

"Stop it, Julia! I told James he needs to learn more about me and I need to get to know him, so he purposely runs into me. James looks all over the castle to find me just to say hi, and _maybe_, eventually, get to talk to me. He even looks _interested_ when I tell him about my evil sister. I felt like I could trust him. I just acted how I wanted. Maybe it doesn't make sense for why I did it, but I don't really care right now," Lily finishes her speech.

"I want to do something exciting with my hair. Do what ever you want with it, as long as you don't change the color," she adds.

"We can do_ anything_ with your hair?" Mary asks, completely forgetting about James.

"Hurry before I change my mind!" Lily squeezes her eyes shut.

"Yay! Mary's wanted to cut your hair for _so_ long, Lily!" Julia says, looking at her dark red hair that goes to below her waist.

Mary picks up her wand, getting in ready position.

**. . . .**

Lily looks into the mirror 30 minutes later, her emerald eyes looking shocked at her appearance. "Wow! I look different!"

Her hair is cut to just above her shoulders, with long layers in it. It is wavier, as if her old hair used to be weighing it down. Lily's red hair has curls in it, and if possible, is a lighter shade of red.

"I love it! Thank you so much! It is such a different look!" Lily hugs Mary. "Now we need to figure out each others makeup for this year!" Lily gets excited because makeup is_ her_ specialty. "Julia- you need a more_ innocent_ look… way more natural. You don't really need makeup, anyway. Just a little brownish black mascara, light blush, and lip-gloss. _Nothing else_!!!" Lily says sternly.

"Alright, Mum," Julia jokes. "But why do I have to look stupid and innocent… because I'm definitely not." She pouts.

"That's the whole point Julia. People will see you and be all like 'She's so cute and clean', but then, they'll talk to you and realize 'Oh wait, this is Jules… the crazy, hot women who is definitely _not_ innocent!'" Lily smiles wickedly. "It's fun to confuse people."

"Oooooh… Lily's such a _bad_ person." Julia laughs.

"Shut up… Okay, it's your turn Mary! You are going to look the _exact_ opposite of Julia. You're going to look so good with smoky grey eye shadow… it will _totally_ bring out your brown eyes! Dark red lipstick, but not in a weird clown way, obviously. You definitely don't need mascara. You have _such_ long black lashes. I'm _so _jealous!"

"Okay… cool! That'll look great." Mary smiles.

"Now I get to pick out our styles of clothes!!!" Julia squeals.

**. . . .**

"Everyone's here, but Lily, Mary, and Julia! Where do you think they are?" James worries.

"Shut up, Prongs. They're probably being 'fashionably late' or something," Remus says, bored with his friend's obsession.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now… together… alone…" Sirius' wild imagination takes off right as the doors to the Great Hall swing open. Three beautiful girls emerge from it, all very different in looks, and all better looking than even every girl at Hogwarts combined.

"Oh wow… That's… really"

Every student at the school is gawking at –Lily- wearing her plaid shorts and a simple grayish black t-shirt that says 'The Beatles' on it with her new hair cut and glowing skin –and Mary- with her short denim skirt and flowing hot pink tank top that compliments her stick straight, shining black hair that goes to the middle of her back –and Julia- modeling a fitted white corset dress that puffs out just below the waist, which is brown, and half of her hair is pulled back loosely with a jeweled clip.

They rush to sit on the opposite side from the marauders.

"Oh god! How embarrassing!" Lily whispers.

"Ya! Everyone is looking at us like we forgot to put our clothes on!" Mary says quietly, blushing.

"Do I have anything on my face, Mary? I bet that's why they're still staring!" Julia checks her reflection on a soup spoon.

"You are _so_ clueless, my chicketies." Sirius stares at them in awe while scooping up some mashed potatoes.

"Don't call me that!" Lily snaps.

"Why are we clueless?" Mary asks curiously.

"Well for starters, you are all wearing _very_ short bottoms, and_ very_ low tops." Sirius suddenly looks scared because Lily is attempting to pull up her shirt and Mary is putting on a sweatshirt. "This isn't a bad thing _at all_! It just gets half of the school's population to go to lala land."

They all laugh.

"Also, you all look _completely_ different. It's like three new women showed up at Hogwarts, who are hot and single," Remus adds.

"I like your new haircut, Lily," James says shyly.

Lily blushes slightly. "Oh? Thanks, James-"

"So he's James now? But you still call me by my surname?" Sirius pouts.

She shrugs. "I got bored with the name 'Potter', Black."

"Damn! I thought she was gonna give in." Sirius says, upset.

"Because you look like a three year old?" Julia snorts.

"Just admit it Jules. You thought I looked sexy."

"Ummm… ya, sure Sirius," Julia says sarcastically, stabbing her spoon into Shepard's Pie.

"Oh my god! I forgot how good the food is here!" Mary says while chewing a mouthful of steak.

"Agh! Cover your mouth," Lily says disgustedly as a hot 7th year boy comes up behind Julia.

"Hey…ummm…Julia can I talk to you?" he asks, ruffling his gorgeous hair nervously.

"I guess… Kyle, right?" She smiles flirtatiously.

"Ya." Kyle says, obviously pleased that she knew him. "I was feeling like going to Hogsmeade this weekend, and was wondering if you wanted to come.?."

Lily, Mary, James, Remus, and a sad looking Sirius stare at Julia and the 7th year boy like a very captivating TV show was on.

"Would it be just us?" Julia asks curiously.

"If you want it to," he says hopefully.

"Ummm…" She pretends to think about it. "I don't _think_ I have anything planned… sure! That would be great!" They exchange smiles.

"Alright! I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 5 on Saturday?" Kyle asks.

She shakes her head. "9. Everything's more fun at night." Julia winks.

He just stands there, unable to speak.

"Bye Kyle!" she adds, now making him have to leave.

Kyle walks away in a daze.

"Is that what you mean by playing dirty?" Julia asks Lily.

"Ummm…" Lily says a bit shocked at what her friend just did. "Yeah… yeah that was perfect."

"I wish I was that good at… well… talking," Mary confesses.

The boys laugh.

"You're still here," Lily states in monotone.

James, Sirius, and Remus shut up.

"I'm gonna pretend that Lily isn't being rude to me." Sirius says. "Why are you going on a date with a _Ravenclaw_?" He pretends to gag.

"Better Ravenclaw then Slytherin. You're just jealous, Sirius." Julia ignores Sirius, who is now stabbing a knife to his chest. "He's older, sexier, and nicer than…well…_you_."

"You better not kill yourself, Sirius."

"At least James cares that I'm committing suicide."

"Oh, I don't really care for _your_ sake. It's just that we have Quidditch coming up, and I'm the captain… so I take care of my team," James says, pretty much just to show off to Lily that he made captain.

"Oh I hate Quidditch!" Lily moans.

Mary gasps, James falls off of the bench, Sirius drops his knife, and Julia walks to the common room with Remus and some other handsome guys.

"_Why_ would you hate Quidditch?!?" they all ask at the same time.

"What's the point of it?" Lily questions. "All you do is fly around on a field, hitting balls at people, or trying to catch a ball, or trying to score a ball. That doesn't sound like much fun to me! And where's the exercise in this game? You sit the whole time you're playing!!! It's a pointless sport."

"It's _not_ pointless!!!" Mary gasps, offended.

"Yeah, and where do you think James and I got these six packs? Lifting our school books? I think we exercise more in Quidditch than any muggle sport that _you_ play!" Sirius takes off his black t-shirt to show her his six pack.

"Jesus Sirius! Why do you always have to start stripping when there's a disagreement?" Lily says disgustedly.

James snorts, trying hard not to laugh. Mary giggles, but muffles it with her hand when she sees Sirius' expression.

"Just drop it, you guys!" Lily says. "No Sirius! Not your pants!" she jokes.

Now Mary and James are guffawing at Sirius, who is glaring at them all with a red face.

"He's too old for her," sirius states, trying to change the subject.

"Ummm… who's too old for whom?" Mary asks.

"Kyle is too old for Julia."

"That was random…" James mutters.

"You're just upset because she _still_ hasn't said yes, Sirius," Lily says. "Every girl has asked you out or said yes to you, besides us."

"And who's 'us'?" James asks.

"Me, Julia, and Mary."

"But you haven't even thought about asking out Mary or Lils ever?"

"Of course not." James raises his eyebrows at Sirius' answer. "Because you belong with Lily, and Mary and Remus are practically dating." Sirius says. "…Obviously."

"We _don't _belong together!" Lily exclaims.

James looks like he got punched in the face, but snaps out of it quickly.

"Remus isn't dating me." Mary blushes. "He's not made any move towards asking me." She mumbles.

"Remus is just an idiot. He'll ask you out eventually," James says.

"Who said I _wanted_ to be asked out?" Mary asks.

Sirius and James and Lily give her a knowing look. The few others that are still in the Great Hall who are eavesdropping snort at her.

"Yeah… whatever Mary…" Lily replies.

"And as for you Lils," Sirius points at Lily. "I heard that you and James were practically snogging last night."

"Are you saying that you are 'meant to be' with all of the girls you made out with, Black?" Lily asks.

"But…" Sirius thinks. "You guys were learning about each other's _families_! Lily, you _love_ James."

"Just because I'm okay with hanging out with him now, and maybe… I don't know… putting my head on his shoulder once in a while, it doesn't make it 'love'!

"You didn't tell me you put your head on his shoulder," Mary says.

"I put my head on any guy's shoulder when I'm tired."

"You're okay with hanging out with me?" James smiles a goofy smile.

"I was always fine with hanging out with you when you weren't acting like an asshole, James. You were a jerk all of last year, so I wouldn't talk to you," Lily says, looking bored.

"Unless you were insulting him," Sirius adds.

"Right," Lily agrees, looking at the door exit. "I'm gonna leave. Let's go."

They all get up from the table and walk out of the empty room. Sirius, Mary, Lily, and James meet Julia and Remus in the boys' dormitory to hangout before they go to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW! say that it was a good chapter! give me advice! I don't care if there are more chapters ahead of this one! just DO IT! YOU CAN EVEN REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER THAT YOU READ! -sigh- that would be great

-Maia


	6. Sirius' Problem

I'm almost caught up to where I finished writing! I've just been typing all of this from one of my notebooks... and I finally decided to actually put it onto this website a week ago! I have so many stories in the notebook that I need to type out still... (I HATE TYPING) moving on with the chapter:

* * *

Chapter Six: Sirius' Problem

September 9

Lily, Mary, and Julia are by the lake a week later, lying on their stomachs with their legs in the air doing transfiguration homework.

"So are they our guy friends now?" Mary asks curiously, since they've been hanging out with James, Sirius, and Remus a lot lately.

"I guess…" Julia closes her eyes in concentration. She opens them again. With her wand in hand she does a complicated movement, pointing the thin wooden stick at Sirius, who is sitting by a tree with James and Remus a little further away. Sirius starts to shrink and shrink, his ears growing longer and longer, turning into a Beagle dog.

James and Remus stare at him in shock as Lily and Mary roll on the ground, laughing so hard that they are crying.

Julia squeals. "Yay! I transformed Sirius into a beagle_ without even_ saying the spell _out loud_!!!"

"_You_ did this?" Remus shouts because he's a bit further down the shore.

Julia grins proudly at the short brown and white puppy. "Who else would have done it?"

James thinks. "No one… I guess… That's really impressive. You'll definitely get an O on the test."

"Probably…" she agrees, definitely not modest. "Well I'm done with homework, then."

Julia packs up her bag and starts to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to turn him back???" Remus asks.

"I don't know how." Julia shrugs. "I'm going to be in a cupboard with Charlie, if anyone wants me," she shouts, walking away from them.

"What about Kyle?" Lily laughs.

"Who?" Julia asks while running towards the castle.

"Never mind…" Lily and Mary start cracking up, and James and Remus think of a way to change Sirius back to his handsome self.

"Should we go to Madam Pomphrey's?" James asks, staring at Sirius who is barking.

"I bet McGonagall can change him back in two seconds." Remus says, petting the dog to calm him down. "Let's go to her office."

Lily breathes in deeply to stop from laughing. "Professor McGonagall is gone for –haha- the week –hehe- end…" she says, not being able to hold in her giggles.

James shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Monday."

"Works for us," Mary laughs.

Remus turns a stick into a muzzle with his wand and puts it around Sirius' mouth. "Sorry Sirius… You just won't shut up."

"Good thinking," James says as he puts a leash on him. "Sirius is going to kill us later."

Lily takes a ribbon out of her hair and ties it around Sirius' head, making a bow. "Yeah, he'll _definitely_ be mad." She smiles and pats the dog on the head.

"Oooooh… He's soooo cute as a dog!" Mary coos. "Let's just keep him this way… pleeeease???" she begs.

"This is really good for him. Not hooking up with a girl for a whole two days," Lily tells them.

"Or longer!" Mary adds.

"I don't _think_ the teachers will let us keep a dog at school… You can only have a cat, owl, or toad," James states.

"Pshaa… Do you _ever _follow the rules?" Lily asks.

"All the time," he says mock seriously. "But I really do need Sirius back, or else his fan club will join ranks with the James and Remus fan clubs… crazy boy obsessed ladies," James adds dreamily.

The boys smile at the thought of hundreds of 'crazy' girls all just following them.

"What will we say happened to Sirius?" Mary tries to bring Remus and James back to reality.

Remus shakes his head to clear it. "Nothing… tell them nothing."

"Ummm… ok? Let's go… its getting cold out," Lily says, goose bumps surrounding her arms.

"Alrighty!" James grabs his and Lily's book bag and Sirius' leash. The rest of them pick up their stuff while Lily complains about James forcing her to not carry anything. They start walking up to the common room, occasionally patting Sirius' furry little head.

"Life is so depressing right now," Lily says as they walk into the girls' dorm, Sirius leaping into Julia's bed and falling asleep.

"What? You don't think Voldemort killing people every two seconds and gaining power every one second is a happy thought?" asks Remus sarcastically.

"Well no… surprisingly enough… -Voldemort- is the one _making_ me depressed," Lily grumbles, throwing herself onto her bed, her face into her light green pillow. "Life _sucks_ right now! Can't he just die already?!?"

"Blah," Mary says in response, sitting next to Remus on the purple love-seat.

James takes the muzzle off of Sirius because he's quiet and scoops him up, walking to Lily's bed and lying down next to her. "Life _does _suck right now, but like I said a week ago… _deal with it_!"

"That was harsh," she mutters.

"Yeah… well… it's a harsh world…" James smiles as he flies Sirius in the air with one of his hands. Poor Sirius looks like he might die. "You know, I've always wanted a dog… who knew? An hour ago I would never think to buy chew toys for Sirius… but now…"

Lily laughs and gets closer to James. "Blah," Lily replies.

"It pretty much explains everything… that word should be the headline of the Daily Prophet," Remus says with his arm around Mary, who is leaning her head on his chest.

"Hey! They'll have to pay me for the idea!" Mary exclaims.

"Ummm… yeah, Mary," James replies.

Lily jumps as the dormitory door is swung open, revealing a gorgeous as usual Julia, although her hair is wavier than it was an hour ago and her lips are swollen and bright red.

"Hey guys! Matt told me how to change Sirius back to his annoying self!"

"What about Kyle? Or Charlie?" Mary asks.

"Yeah! Weren't you with Charlie?" Remus asks.

"I was." She looks at him confused.

"Is there even a Matt in our school?" James asks.

"Jeeze Louise!!! So many questions! I was bored with Hogwarts, so I went to Hogsmeade! The Three Broomsticks have a new employee… his name is Matt… since he's older than me, I thought he'd know how to help me with Sirius' 'problem'…" Julia says matter-a-factly as Sirius whines from the bed.

"That's all you did, right Julia?" Lily asks, a little concerned that her friend is turning into a huge flirt.

"God Lily!!! I didn't _do _anything bad!" She glares. "Maybe I had some firewhiskey, _but that's all_!!!"

"I was just worried-" Lily mumbles.

"Well don't! I'm a _smart_ person! I'm not letting guys take advantage of me!!! I'm just having some fun before we have to go into 'the real world', Lily!" Julia finishes in a rude tone.

"What the hell, Julia? Lily is just_ being_ a good friend!"

"Shut up, James!" Julia glares.

"Well it's true!!! You've been doing –what?- a man a night? Oh wait, No! two boys today!"

"Sooo??? Sirius has been doing that too!"

"Yeah well, Sirius is on a break for a while… _since he's a dog_!!!" Lily shouts.

"Oh don't worry about him… he'll find a poodle to fuck by dinner!!!"

"Jesus, Julia!!! You are _pathetic _sometimes!!! We aren't mad at _Sirius_! Trying to change the person who's at fault?" Mary finally speaks up, having enough of Julia's bitchiness.

Julia takes a deep breath. "All I'm saying is that Sirius is _exactly_ the same, and you never push into him!"

"Yes we do!" Remus replies. "We make fun of him_ all the time_, telling him to slow down and stuff. We've just kind of accepted both of you, but really Julia? Two in one night? That's pretty desperate!"

"I'm _not_ desperate! I just _kissed_ Charlie, _and I told you_ I didn't _do anything_ with Matt. Can't you trust me??? Or do you think I'm just some slut now?" Julia whispers

No one answers.

"Thanks you guys… for worrying about me," she says sarcastically. "I think I'm going to spend the night in Charlie's room, because I'm _such_ a whore! Bye!" Julia spits as she picks up some pajamas and her toothbrush and walks away from them, slamming the door behind her.

Lily, James, Mary, and Remus all stare at the door with white faces and open mouths.

"We should have said something," Mary breaks the silence. "We were so _mean_!"

"I feel _horrible_," Lily says as she gets off her bed. "We should go and apologize. Julia was thinking we thought she was a slut! I'm so mean! I didn't even try to speak up!"

"I thought she _was_ kind of-"

"What the _fuck_ Remus??? You don't even _know_ Julia!"

"Wow Mary! I've never heard you cuss before!"

"_Shut up,_ James! Mary and I are gonna go and find Julia… Remus, James… just… leave please!"

"Ok… fine. I'm sorry," Remus says. "We'll go."

"They all get up with Lily and Mary searching for Julia, and James and Remus going to their own dormitory with Sirius in their arms.

**. . . .**

September 10

"Julia!" Lily shouts from the hallway, after breakfast.

Julia turns around from where she's walking and looks at Lily with no emotion. "What?"

"I've been looking for you all last night and this morning! Mary and I wanted to apologize," Lily says kindly as she walks up to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… I've been _perfectly _fine!" Julia says quietly. "I'm just upset… _with you_," she adds

"I'm sorry. We all just love you so much, Jules! Mary and I know that you're strong… and that you are just bored with life right now…" Lily states. "I sometimes wish I could be a carefree as you."

"Thanks… Where is Mary, anyway?"

"We split up to look for you."

"Oh… ummm, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"_Am_ I a slut?" Julia looks at Lily like she's wanted to know the answer for a while now.

"No! Of course not, Julia!" Lily says quickly. "We just think you need to be careful… I mean who_ really _is this 'Matt' guy, anyway? He may be a deatheater, for all we know."

"I _told_ you!!! I didn't hook up with him!" Julia's eyes turn to an icy blue color in anger.

"I know… sorry we didn't believe you at first." Lily frowns. "We can be such idiots, Mary and I."

"Ok… _I believe that you're sorry_! Let's just forget this incident ever happened! K?"

"Thanks, Jules." Lily smiles softly as she gives Julia a big hug.

* * *

The ending was kind of rushed...

I don't like to write about apologies... It's soooo boring ^.^

Can you review please? Cause I felt really bad when I was reading this one story with only FIVE chapters and 180 reviews! How does that even happen?

Has any of you watched (500) Days of Summer? It's so good, and sad cause he doesn't get with the girl (I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't obvious). I'm listening to their fabulous soundtrack RIGHT NOW!!!! Vegabond by Wolfemother is SOOOO GOOD! The song just ended, and now I'm listening to She's got you High by Mumm-Ra (what a cool name!).

HARRY POTTER WILL AVADA KADAVRA YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!! (harry and I are really close)

-Maia


	7. Fur Balls

It has almost been a week since i've posted something, but oh well. I had school. boring boring school.

disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! THE MAIN CHARACTERS JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE THE SAME NAMES AS THE PARENTS OF THAT KID FROM HARRY POTTER! AND THE SCHOOL_ JUST HAPPENS TO_ HAVE THE SAME NAME AS IN THE WEIRD BOOK OF HARRY POTTER!

on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Fur balls

October 9

_Dear Lily,_

_I know we have had our differences these past years, but Mum thinks I should invite you to my wedding. As you have heard, Vernon and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since junior year of high school. He has finally asked me to marry him! We are perfect for each other, and I don't want anything –or anyone- to get between us, so after the wedding I have decided I will never communicate to you again. I'm so sorry, but Vernon thinks it is for the best. I agree with him. Your kind and mine are not meant to be mixed._

_Enclosed is information on 'The Dursley Wedding'._

_Your Sister,_

PetuniaAlmostDusley

_P.S: Please do not wear that hideous green dress to the wedding._

Lily reads the letter over and over again in her head, sitting by the fire on the common room couch. Mary is cuddled next to Remus on a chair doing her homework, while Julia is flirting with Sirius and painting her nails at the same time.

"What the hell!" Lily says to no one in particular. "_How_ could she do this?!? What a _bitch_!!! 'Your kind and mine aren't meant to be mixed'? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _**I'M HER SISTER**__!!!_" Lily is shouting at the typed letter in her hand. Everyone around her doesn't know what to say or do. "SHE COULDN'T EVEN PUT THIS IN HER OWN_ HANDWRITING_? OH WAIT, NO! SHE PUT HER SHITTY SIGNATURE '_Petunia Almost Dursley'_ ON IT!" Lily rants, as James walks down the boys dormitory stairs wondering who is yelling. "HOW CAN SHE MARY SUCH A _BASTARD??_? I MEAN, _REALLY?_-"

She's cut off by James. "Hey Lily… why don't you come with me? Let's go outside…" James puts his arm around her waist, leading her out of the common room, not waiting for an answer.

Mad tears stream down Lily's face as they walk towards the cold, fall air.

"I'm sorry that she did that," James says to Lily.

"Oh, you heard?" she says surprisingly quiet, saying as she has just been screaming very loudly.

He nods. "I couldn't help but over hearing."

Lily laughs sadly. "She even had the nerve to tell me not to wear a certain dress from my wardrobe," Lily says as James wipes her tears away with his hand.

"Wow… She _is_ a-" James starts.

"I _**know**_, really!!!" Lily cuts him off, happy that he understands how bad Petunia is. "I've been trying to tell my mum that for _ages_ now!"

James chuckles

"Can we go back inside? I'm not gonna yell at anyone… I promise."

"And how do I know_ for sure_ that you won't freak out?" James asks mock seriously.

"Oh shut up, James… I'll be fine." Lily shrugs out from under James' arm. "I need to finish transfiguration homework, anyway," she says, fake gagging.

"Why did you say transfiguration like that?" James scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Come_ on_ James!" Lily covers her chest with her arms. "You know I suck in that class…"

"And you still end up top in the class," James mumbles.

"Besides you, Sirius, and Remus… yeah," Lily says. "It's just that it takes me _forever _to learn the spells… I'm gonna ask McGonogall for a tutor next class." She turns bright red at the thought.

"_Lily Evans_ needing a tutor??? Has the world ended?" James asks dramatically.

Lily sighs.

"_I'll _be your tutor, Lily… as you said, I'm _top_ in the class."

"Soooo modest…" Lily rolls her eyes. "Okay… you can be my tutor on one condition."

"And what's that, Ms Evans?"

"You can't make fun of me… ever! Not even if I explode all of the common room by accident."

"No problem!" James smiles "Now lets get tutored! Pick up your homework and books and meet me at the common room couch in fifteen minutes."

"We're going in the same direction, James," Lily states.

"Fine! We'll walk together then!" James grabs Lily's arm and starts running _very _fast.

"Ahhh! What the hell, James? You said _walk_ not _sprint_. I can't run as fast as you," Lily pants as James drags her through the hallways.

"Well then you give me no choice…" James lifts Lily up and carries her bridal style. She screams.

"_Why_ are we in _such _a big hurry???"

"Because you need to learn how to turn a human into a kitten by six o'clock!" James shouts. "You've been screaming a lot lately," he adds.

Lily growls. "And _why_, may I ask, do I need to learn by _6_?"

She screams again as they round a sharp right corner.

"I don't know… it just sounds like a good time to learn to transfigure people into baby cats." James laughs at Lily's angry face. "Doesn't this keep your mind off of Petunia though?"

"Yeah… but-"

"We're here! Get your stuff, and I'll sit by the fire." James sets Lily down lightly as the common room people start whispering about what just happened (James carrying Lily back in after her explosion).

Lily wobbles a little bit, used to being in James' arms. "Okay," she replies. Lily walks up to her room and retrieves her books and homework, then heads back down to James and the Gryffindor couch.

"Hello again!" James greets when Lily sits down next to him on the comfy brown love-seat.

Lily sighs. "Hi James."

"Soooo… take out your wand, Lilybilly!"

She just stares at him.

"Lilymilly??? Lilytilly??? Lillypoppopporooniwilly???"

Lily sighs again and finally reaches towards her cloak pocket for her wand.

**. . . .**

"Awwww! You didn't tell me you got a pet, Lily! What are you gonna name it?" Mary coos over the black furry kitten.

Úmmm… Sirius?" Lily says innocently over the giggles from Julia, and manly chuckles coming from James and Remus.

Mary looks up from the cat to Lily suspiciously. "_What about,_ Sirius?"

"Uhhhh…-" Lily smiles and scratches behind the kitten's ears.

"Oh _not again_!" Mary groans. "Is this going to be bimonthly or something? Sirius finally got rid of the last flea _yesterday_! Now he's gonna be coughing up fur balls!!!"

"I didn't say if the cat was him or not!"

"So it's _not_ Sirius in cat form?" Mary says, not believing Lily.

"Okay… it's Sirius. But I know how to change him back though-"

"cough*unlike Julia*cough" James gets the black lung.

"James was just teaching me how to do the new transfiguration homework, and I was just practicing…" Lily bites her lip. "Look. I'll put him back into his-"

"cough*annoying*cough" Lily comes down with swine flu (although it wasn't even thought up in the 70's).

"-human self right now."

She mutters a spell at Sirius, who immediately turns back into… Sirius.

"God! Why is it _always_ me?" Sirius says as he stretches his arms out above his head and flexes (his fan club of girls around him faint).

"You're just so cute as an animal, Sirius." Julia smiles a little, trying to make him happier. "We just can't help it."

"Aren't I cute enough in man form, Julia?"

"Cute isn't really the right word." A brave 5th year giggles and bats her eyelashes.

Sirius grins his 1000 dollar smile at her. "Really? Then what _am_ I?" he says 'confused'.

"A pigheaded man-whore?" Lily replies for the girl, making the fifth year glare at her.

"Ouch, Evans! That hurts." Sirius covers his heart with his hand, fake insulted. "You first turn me into a cat, and then you call me a pig? That's harsh."

"Yeah… really, what has Sirius done to you?" Remus asks (not in a mean way, he really wants to know). "I mean, shouldn't you have been saying this to James?

"We've had our… 'differences' over the summer," Lily answers.

"And you aren't going to tell us what the differences were, are you?" James says, frustrated.

"Not in this life time."

"You didn't tell us you saw Sirius over the summer!" Mary states, hurt.

"Yeah! Isn't the rule of a best friend to tell you anything that happened to them when the other friend wasn't around, if it was exciting?" Julia asks, equally hurt.

Lily's bright red.

"Good point! You didn't tell Remus and I you visited Lily, either!"

"Ummm… I… Errrr… _didn't_ visit Evans, James."

"Ummm… yeah!!! What are you guys talking about? I didn't say anything about seeing Black over the summer…" Lily says.

"But you just said-"

"No I didn't," Lily interrupts Remus, looking at him as if he is crazy.

"What?" Mary asks perturbed.

"What??" Sirius asks.

"What???" Julia questions.

"What????" Lily asks.

"What?????" James asks.

"Ice cream??????????" Sirius says.

"Huh???????????????????" Everyone in the common room looks at Sirius, confused out of their mind.

"Let's get ice cream," he says again. They all get up. "No, not you!" Sirius adds. The girls and boys sit back down disappointingly, as Lily, Julia, Mary, Remus, and James, follow Sirius out of the common room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

That was the end of the chapter just in case you didn't already know!

Oh... and if you didn't know the chapter just finished, you probably didn't know I actually based this story on HARRY POTTER!!!

I know, I know. I AM a good maker upper!

-Maia

PS- Hello! I'm future Maia from chapter 12! Just to tell you, you'll find out what Lily and Sirius were up to over the summer if you read more chapters! Isn't it cool that I know how to time-travel and you don't?


	8. Sunday Night

I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Homework is stupid! I had a case of writers block... and finally decided to TRY and write... I hope it worked

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sunday Night

October 15

"Okay… so life has been weird lately."

"What do you mean, Jules?"

"Lily's been drooling over James-"

"No I haven't… it has been both of yours imaginations."

"Suuuure…"

"I'm not finished! James has been acting like a god (don't worry Lily! He's not my type)!"

"Shut _up,_ Julia!"

"-Sirius is over me."

"Has he ever been… under you?"

"Oh come on, Mary! He's been trying to hook up with me ever since I 'matured'-"

"… physically. You're still the little Julia I met on the first train ride to Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Still self centered, beautiful, secretly in love with the Holly-head Harpies captain, annoyingly perfect, and-"

"-Remus is finally gonna ask you out Mary-"

Mary falls out of her chair in shock. "WHAT??? How do you know this?"

"It's all over the school. Any time this week you will be married to him! Isn't this exciting?" Julia squeals, grabbing Mary's shoulders to make her look into her eyes as Lily nods her head in excitement, agreeing with Julia.

"Oh my god!" Mary's chocolate brown eyes are huge and she is biting her lip to try and hide her smile. "Yay! Finally!!!" she squeals, going limp onto Julia's small lap.

"Mrs. Mary Lupin," Lily jokes and rubs Mary's shoulders.

"Huh?" Remus asks from behind Lily.

Mary snaps up, off of Julia and looks at him farsightedly. "NOTHING!!! Merlin, Remus! Don't butt into our conversation!" Mary freaks out.

Remus backs away. "Oh… sorry… I thought you said my name is all… I only wanted to ask you something… I'll just leave then," he mumbles.

"No! I'm sorry. I totally over reacted… what were you gonna ask me?" Mary asks because she _totally_ doesn't know what he's going to tell her as she bats her eyelashes.

"Let's go somewhere more… private?" Remus says as Lily and Julia stare at them both.

"Sure. Bye, Lily. Bye, Julia."

Remus leads Mary out of the common room and into the hallways.

Lily and Julia both squeal.

"Awww, how romantic! 'Let's go somewhere more private.' Oh my god she's so lucky!"

"I know! I wish someone would be so cute towards _me_!" Julia says enviously.

"HEY JULIA!!!" Sirius shouts from the other side of the room. "GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

"I guess he's_ not_ over you…" Lily says quietly as Julia stares at him disgustedly.

"I'm not in the mood!" Julia snarls.

"WOW! YOU HAVE CREEPY EYES WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

"Shut up, Sirius! We really _don't_ want your foul remarks right now, after seeing a total George Harrison look-alike act like Prince Charming!" Lily crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Wow! Did you just compare _Remus_ to George Harrison, Lily?"

"Yes James, I did."

"But he's one of the Beatles… and that means he's one of your four favorite humans… ever… and that means Remus is one of your favorite people in the world… ever!"

"Are you _jealous_?" Lily smiles a little bit at James and looks at him knowingly.

James walks towards Lily from across the room as Julia storms off to her dorm pissed off and Sirius finds a new victim to flirt with.

He folds his arms across his chest and glares at Lily, mirroring her.

"Maybe."

"Do you wish I thought you looked like George?"

"Just a bit." James pouts.

"You're more of a John Lennon," she whispers as she relaxes her eyes and arms, moving so she is an inch from his face.

"That beats George any day," James breathes, inching his head towards hers. "After all, he is your _favorite _Beatle."

"You're correct." Lily blinks and moves away from him. "Yep! Ummm… yeah. I have three projects due by Wednesday that I haven't started any of them, so I should probably go and work on them, and I should at least try to calm down Julia… so… bye James!" Lily squeaks perkily.

She speed walks to her dorm as her face turns red, tripping over Sirius on the way out of the common room. "Sorry…" she mutters hastily, shoving her body up the stairs.

"What's with _her_?" Sirius asks James as he massages where Lily kicked him.

"I don't know…" James says in a daze. "But I think I'm close."

"What do you mean, James?" Sirius says very confused, knowing that he must have missed something that happened.

"Never mind…" James walks up to his room with glazed eyes.

"Well great! Now I'm all alone, and I have nothing to do!" Sirius says annoyed.

A girl waves at him from the couch opposite him.

"You're about twelve years old… find someone else to bat your eyelashes at!" He looks at her grossed out.

"Well _sorry_!" She swings her bag onto her shoulder and walks towards the exit. "I'm _fourteen_, not twelve, by the way!" The girl shouts

"It means the same thing to me!" Sirius yells after her as Remus walks in with Mary's hand in his.

"Why were you screaming at a thirteen year old just then?" Remus asks.

"She's fourteen, and I _don't_ _scream_!" he growls. "I yell."

"Anger issues…" Mary whispers to Remus, making them both laugh.

"I _don't _have anger issues!!!" Sirius raises his voice.

"Okay… sorry… I didn't mean for you to freak out…"

"What the hell is wrong with you right now Sirius? She was only joking."

"_NOTHING!!!_"

"Ummm… can you go to your dorm Mary…? I think I need to talk to Sirius alone right now…" Remus looks at Mary apologetically.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Remus." She gets onto her tip-toes and pecks him on the cheek. "Bye Sirius." Mary adds in monotone as she walks up the girls' stairs.

"I take it she said yes."

Remus nods his head. "Why did you just act like a total asshole to Mary?"

"_She_ was the one acting like a bitch-"

"_Don't_ call her that!!!"

"She and Lily are evil."

Remus flares his nostrils. "You're really immature, you know that?"

"No I'm not," Sirius whines.

"Well you are acting like it."

"That's not true." Sirius sits down on the couch next to the fire and crosses his arms.

Remus sighs. "Why are you upset with them, Sirius?" he asks softly, acting as Sirius' fatherly figure.

"Because they hate me."

"Okay. I think we're getting somewhere. Why do you think they… dislike you?"

"They think that they can just take James and you away, and brainwash you guys!" Sirius says. "But that is _not_ fare because _I _was your friend _first_!"

"You're _jealous_ of them??? _How old __**are you, **_Sirius??? Get over it! James is finally getting to have what he wants and you're just going to think about how _bad_ your life is because of it! You are acting so selfish right now!" Remus says angrily.

Sirius glares at him as he gets off of the couch and walks out of the common room.

"Well bye then, Sirius…" Remus says from the chair by the fireplace.

* * *

This is a really short chapter, but you've got to understand: SCHOOL IS RUINING MY LIFE! (Can't you just imagine that stupid guy Fred from youtube saying that? haha)

I watched 'A Hard Day's Night' yesterday! I love George Harrison. I love Paul McCartney. I love Ringo Starr. I love John Lennon. I love the Beatles. Why aren't they all alive right now and singing to me?

If you want, review. If you don't want, review. That's my motto HAHAHA

-Maia


	9. Lily's Birthday, part 1

I am sooooo sorry for not publishing this sooner. I had 4 tests last week that I needed to study for, 3 essays due by this coming Wednesday, and I was at a birthday party thing all of yesterday and some of today (it was soooo much fun! i saw Wicked the musical and we shopped in San Francisco... i love living so close to San Francisco =]). AND my mom and dad won't let me use the computer in my room downstairs for some reason, so the lighting is all messed up and there are distractions =[...

I'M SORRY AGAIN!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Lily's Birthday, part 1

October 29

James sneaks into the 6th year girls' dormitory. He walks up to one of the four poster beds and pulls open the curtains very slowly, scooting onto the thick mattress next to a red haired girl very cautiously.

"Hey, Lily," James whispers to her, stroking her cheek. He moves his hand to her shoulder and gently shakes it. "Wake up, Lils." He smiles to Lily.

She yawns and stretches her arms under the blankets and sheets. Then she flips over so she's lying on her stomach and pulls the pillow over her head. "What?" she mumbles.

"Happy birthday, Lily!!!" James says quietly and in a happy tone.

"Oh, that's why you're in my room," Lily says, not really caring. "Happy Monday, James."

"Thanks…" he says. "I have the _whole_ day planned out, so you should probably get up now."

"I'm too tired… what time is it anyway???" Lily yawns again.

"It's about 4 o'clock in the morning-"

"Go to sleep, James."

"But you're wasting your_ birthday_! I thought we could sneak out of the school grounds and use magic at every possible opportunity. Julia and Mary said that they would meet up with you after their Arithmancy class-"

"It's my class too… go to sleep James."

"You aren't going to class today. It's your _birth_-"

"If you say it one more time-"

"_day_-"

"Go to sleep, James!" Lily whines. "You are ruining my 17th birthday, and it has only _just _started."

"I'm sorry…" James mumbles, upset.

Lily turns toward James. "I'm just kidding. Come closer please." She smiles flirtatiously at him.

James looks turned on as he says "Oh, if you insist." James scoots next to Lily, so close that if a nun would see them, she would probably die of a heart-attack.

Lily pounces on top of him with all of her energy power, pushing him down onto one of her pillows. She lies down next to him and closes her eyes again. "Wake me up tomorrow."

"But then you would miss your-"

Lily groans. "How the hell can I make you shut up?"

"There are many ways I will be… distracted…" He smiles cockily down at her and tries to get under the covers.

"Don't go under here! I'm only wearing underwear! We aren't _that_ close of friends!"

"Really? You seemed perfectly fine with me coming into your bed at 4 in the morning. Actually, you didn't even react. Not even _best_ friends go into each others beds… unless they are *special* friends." He winks at her. "And I don't mind if you're wearing just a thong and a lacy bra, Lily! Don't worry about it!"

"Ugh. James! _So _inappropriate. I'm not wearing a lacy bra, _OR_ a thong, so don't get your hopes up and its not like I _told _you to come and sleep with me! You came in on your own accord!" Lily looks at James, who is now laughing his head off. "God!!! I didn't mean it in that way!!!" He doesn't stop guffawing. "Shhhhhhh, you're gonna wake up Julia and Mary!" Lily says with her eyes closed, too tired to keep them open.

"Muffliato spells are really nice, aren't they?" James asks.

"Mmmh…" Lily says. She relaxes her body and drapes her arm over James' chest, cuddling him, too sleepy to even care.

James puts one arm over Lily's back. "Happy birthday, Lily" James is about to kiss her forehead, but changes his mind. Today is definitely _not _the day to get Lily on his bad side.

"Happy birthday, James…" she mumbles deliriously back, falling asleep again.

**. . . .**

At 8:30 AM Lily and James are ready for the day. Lily is wearing a tiara with the words 'do what I say… it's my birthday' and a button with The Beatles singing 'Birthday' that James insists she wears. She also has on a cute multi-colored skirt with a white tank-top tucked in, and a grey cardigan over that. James has on a leather jacket over a white t-shirt with dark colored jeans and black aviator sunglasses, looking like a Calvin Klein model as usual.

"Why aren't Julia and Mary coming again?"

"They have to go to school, Lily." James says as if it is obvious, but not looking into her eyes.

"_We_ do too... and I'm definitely not as close to you as I am with Mary and Julia." Lily looks at herself in the mirror, adjusting how her skirt lies on her waist.

James smiles. "I really think we should stop talking about this, Lily."

"Why???" Lily whines.

"Come on, let's go. You're probably starving."

"Fine."

"But I need to put the invisibility cloak over us if we don't want to get caught."

"I didn't think it was illegal to eat."

"It is if you are a Hogwarts student who's going to Gatehouse Coffee during school hours."

"We better not get caught, James." Lily warns, but smiles excitedly. "Now put on the invisibility cloak."

James grins back and throws the cloak over both of them, just like he has done so many times before with Lily.

They go out of his room, down the stairs, through the common room, and into the hallway, trying to walk in unison so the cloak covers both of them, but James trips over Lily's foot next to the stairs leading to the first story.

Lily tries to make a grab for James, but looses her balance also. They both tumble down the sharp and hard stairs, the invisibility cloak flying off of them. James hits head on the stone floor solidly and Lily falls on top of him, hitting her head against his very painfully.

"Oh fuck. Ouch!!! Merlin, that hurt!!!!" James and Lily mutter in pain. They both rub where their heads hit, eyes watering in pain.

"What happened here?" Someone asks from the other side of the room.

They look up. "Oh, hi Sirius. I fell," James states, looking up at him.

"I can see that…"

"Shut up and help us, Sirius!" Lily says, too dizzy to get up alone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry…" Sirius walks towards them and grabs Lily's hand, pulling her up. "I better go and help out with the-"

James has a coughing spaz at this moment, so Lily can't make out the last word.

"Bye!" Sirius says as he walks away. "Play safe!" he adds, winking at James.

"Let's _go_," Lily pretends to have not heard Sirius' last comment.

"Okay." James fetches the invisibility cloak from the bottom of the staircase, with his face red from Sirius's remark.

**. . . .**

"How did you know this is my favorite place to eat?" Lily asks when they finally reach the cozy coffee shop, having apporated from Hogsmeade.

"I over heard you talking to Mary about it a couple of years ago," James mumbles.

"You remember that?" Lily asks, flattered.

"Yep. Let's go inside. I'm cold," James changes the subject.

"'Kay"

"I've never been to a muggle coffee shop before," he says once they are inside.

"Is it very different?"

"Not really. I mean the tables get cleaned with magic in normal food places, but pretty much everything else is the same."

They sit down on a couch by a bright orange fire place after they order food at the front counter.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

Lily squeals. "Now!!!!!!!"

"I hope you like it."

"Me to," Lily laughs.

Then, James hands her a green envelope. Lily looks at it and sees James', Sirius', and Remus' hand writing scribbled all over.

"We got a little carried away in the decorations." James smiles, embarrassed.

Lily grins back at him "It's cute, James. I think I'm gonna keep the envelope," she says as she peels it open, being careful not to tear the paper. Then she pulls out a card. James looks at her reaction as she opens the card and six identical rectangular pieces of paper fall to the coffee table.

Lily gasps. "Is this what I think it is???" she says breathlessly.

"It depends on what you think it is Lily," James says, trying to hide his smile.

Too excited to sit, Lily leaps into the air with a grin that covers her whole face. "_You guys got me __**THE BEATLES**__ TICKETS_??????" I get to see them…" Lily squints at the ticket now in her hand. "TOMORROW!?!?!?!"

"Uh-huhh! I thought you _might_ like the present…"

"Like??? Oh my god, James, are you kidding me? I get to see the Beatles _up close_! I've _never_ seen them live!!! Even though I'm their biggest fan!!! I _love _his present James!!!!!! It is the _best _gift I've ever gotten!!!!!!!"

The waiter comes at this moment with the James' and Lily's food, setting down a sugary blueberry muffin on Lily's side, and a chocolate croissant on James'.

"Thanks," James says.

"Yeah!!! Thank you so much!!! Isn't it a beautiful day? I bet it will be even more awesome tomorrow… _BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE AT A _BEATLES_ CONCERT_!!!!" Lily smiles giddily as she sits back down.

"Wow, you're serious!" The waiter leans in to Lily. "So I guess this is going to be a great birthday for you, huh?" he asks, gesturing to the tickets and all of the 'happy birthday' gadgets that Lily wears. She looks at him in shock as he taps one of the tickets with his fingers.

James puts his arm around Lily and looks at the waiter. "Yeah. Yeah, it _is _going to be a great birthday for her."

He glances at James digustedly, walking back to the kitchen quickly.

"Heehee…" Lily giggles randomly. "Oh my god, James, I could _kiss_ you!" she squeals.

Five boys in the room turn to James jealously, including their waiter.

"Well then you should kiss me…" James says nonchalantly.

"No… it's lost the moment," Lily says, still smiling. "Sorry," she adds when Lily sees his expression. "Now, let's eat our food!!!!" she says enthusiastically.

* * *

Did you kind of sort of love it/like it???

I thought my writing had some what of a plot, so that's good :)

Just to tell you: lots of the people who review or whatever don't write stories on fanfiction, and that makes me really depressed because i was REALLY looking forward to reading them all and leaving reviews like- 'omg that was the best story i've ever read' or 'stay in past tense' or 'beautiful' or... I think you get it :)

I've never done a real disclaimer, so here it goes: I do not own Harry Potter, or the coffee place I was talking about. I looked up coffee houses in England and I found Gatehouse Coffee on the web search, but all I did was use the name. I have no idea what it looks like inside of the little coffee place, so HAH!

-Maia (have any of you watched the play Wicked? If so, did you like it? What was your favorite part of the play?)


	10. Lily's Birthday, part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a sudden strike of writingness a couple of hours ago, so I finally finished the chapter :)

I hope you enjoy, and I love you all, because I feal very loving right now.

On with the story please:

* * *

Chapter 10: Lily's Birthday, part 2

October 29, 5:00

James and Lily walk through the gates and into a big field with a stuffed-bear around James' neck and Lily with face-paint on that makes her look like she has a lion face, singing "It's a _grand night_ for singing; the stars are shining bright…"

"I can't _believe_ there was a fair going on! That was _so much fun_, Jamesie!" Lily slurs as she pulls off some cotton candy from a cheep paper cone. "I'll pay you back for it when we get back to Hogwarts. Sorry, I forgot my wallet."

"Don't worry about it, Lily. It's your birth-" Lily stuffs some of the pink fluffy food into James's mouth.

He starts to cough. "What was that for???"

"You were about to say the 'b' word," Lily whispers to him.

"Oh… how could I forget… so sorry Lils!" James laughs.

Out of know where, Lily charges towards James and tries to kiss him, losing her balance.

James tugs Lily off of him and holds her at arm's length. "Do not _ever_ volunteer for a beer drinking contest _again_, Lily," he says sternly, but smiling a little. "Alcohol is not good for _you_ apparently," James says, more to him, then Lily.

She hiccups. "Excuse me!" Lily laughs at herself and covers her mouth

"It's okay Lily…" James looks at his watch. "We need to be somewhere by 3… and since its 3:15… we should probably get going before we're late…"

"Where are we gonna go?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm going to put a sobering charm on you cause I think you will want to remember what's going to happen tonight, okay Lils?"

James points his wand at Lily once she nods her head yes. He mutters a spell under his breath, and Lily slowly turns to her normal self.

"Hi Lily!" James grins. "You are very… amusing… when you are drunk."

Lily blushes.

"You tried to kiss me like ten times at the fair. And you stole a kid's pink balloon."

She smiles. "Seriously? Where is it now?"

"I don't think you got the concept of helium… you let go of it."

"Oh wow!"

"Yep, but we have to go. Can you side apparate with me?"

"Sure?" Lily looks at him suspiciously."

She holds onto his shoulder, and James spins them around, evaporating into thin air.

"_**SURPRISEEE!!!!!!!!!!**_" All of the 6th and 7th year students minus Slytherin yell.

Lily screams on the top of her lungs and jumps in surprise. "Ugh! I think I had a heart-attack!" she says as Mary puts a lei over her head and a flower in her hair, and Julia puts a grass skirt over her other skirt.

Everyone else are in luau outfits, and they are all by an ocean, camping out on the sand. Julia, Mary, Sirius, and Remus had put down a couple of big tents, beach towels, big multi-color lanterns, music, Happy Birthday signs, beach toys, and LOTS of other fun stuff earlier today.

"Happy birthday, Lily!!!" Julia squeals, attempting to take off Lily's tank-top and replace it with a bikini top

"Stop it, Julia! Isn't there a changing room or something? James is looking at me like a rapist… because of you."

"No I'm not." He pouts.

"You can change into the swimsuit in that tent over there." Julia hands Lily her green bikini and points to a tent that says 'Birthday Girl and guests invited in by her ONLY!'.

"Okay, thanks." Lily smiles and walks into the tent to change.

"She looks happy. What did you guys do today?" Mary asks James.

"Oh… stuff…" James drifts off mysteriously.

"Come off it, James. We know you didn't do any 'stuff'." Remus puts his fingers into quotations when he says 'stuff' and laughs.

"I wouldn't be to sure. I mean, Lily HAS been warming up to him," Mary says to Remus.

"Ya." Remus immediately agrees with Mary and kisses her on the cheek "I guess it had to happen eventually."

"What had to happen eventually?" Lily asks as she comes out of her tent, newly dressed in a cute green bikini top with brown poka-dots and a grass skirt that is a light green, going to a little bit above the knee. The Leigh and the flower in her hair are white with the inside yellow, and instead of her old skirt underneath the grass one, she is wearing the match to her bikini top.

"Oh… nothing…" James drifts off mysteriously… AGAIN.

"Ummm okay, something is wrong with James," Sirius says. "There is only one way to cure 'Love Confusion That Makes You Not Able to Speak in Full Sentences'."

Lily, Mary, Julia, and Remus snicker. "And what's that?"

"VOLLEYBALL!!!!!! GIRLS VERSES BOYS!!!! I SET UP THE NET ALREADY!!!"

"Why are you shouting, Sirius?" Madeline, a girl from Ravenclaw asks annoyed because she is standing directly where the yells are issuing _**(A/N Noooo… it can't be! Did I just put a new character into the story? That's a first)**_.

"Urgh! I SUCK at volleyball! And it's my birthday, so we aren't playing!" Lily crosses her arms.

The crowd of people who are in the conversation just stare at her. Then, at the same time James and Sirius run at her, picking Lily up, and dragging her to the volleyball net.

**. . . .**

"I bet this is a form of torture in some countries!" Lily says as James hands her the ball for her to serve. "It is illegal to put spells on people so that they can't leave the court until James's condition of 'Love Confusion That Makes You Not Able to Speak in Full Sentences' is gone. I will be standing here, playing Volleyball FOREVER because that is a made up disease!"

"We'll make sure you have food, so you won't starve… I don't know why you're pouting. I thought you used to play Volleyball when you were little."

"Stocker."

"Well it's the truth, isn't it?"

"We should really get back to the game. Those girls over there look really concerned for your health."

"I think we'll have to risk it. Tell me why you don't want to play. If it is a reasonable answer, then I will make a miraculous recovery. You won't have to play any more Volleyball, and Sirius will be fine with it because we've already played for an hour."

"Gawd! Why do you have to care so much about everything about me???" Lily sighs as James shrugs. "FINE! In fourthgrade, I got hit in the head with a volleyball while my team was playing a home game. Everyone laughed at me, and I didn't want to get humiliated again, so I pretended that my head wasn't in so much pain that it felt like an elephant was standing on my head while someone was throwing sharp glass at my forehead. I felt completely healed a couple months after the incident. Then, a year after the Volleyball meet, I was at a doctor's check-up, and apparently I had gotten a concussion and it healed all funny. It really freaked me out, and I had to go to the hospital for a long time, too. My Mum and Dad almost didn't let me go to Hogwarts because they were scared I would hurt my head again, and that is the end of my explanation. I don't want to get hurt again," Lily finishes, out of breath.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that," James says quietly. "You don't have to play. I'll go tell Sirius that I feel better in the longest sentence known to man now."

Lily smiles. "Okay. Thanks for kind of forcing me to tell you that. I haven't told anyone that before."

James smiles. "Your welcome… glad I could help."

He walks towards Sirius, who has his arms out on both sides of his body, in the air, saying "Why the hell aren't we playing the game?"

"I think I'm feeling really awesomely fantastic right now, and I don't want to play this stupid excuse for a sport that is muggle invented, when we COULD be making the world's largest sand hole and burying that git McCreaty in it once it's made, because he was hitting on Lily last night after it was soooooo obvious that she was staring at me gooey eyed and I was flirting with her and I almost engaged to Lily." James says, very fast to Sirius.

Sirius thinks about what James just said, then "What did you just say?" Sirius scratches his head in confusion.

"I want to dig a whole."

"Oh."

**. . . .**

"Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will.

"If I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.

"Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.

"And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know, I will  
I will."

Girls around James are tearing up, but Lily is the one who is the most emotional. When James gets off of the picnic tables and sets the microphone down on a beach chair by the fire pit, Lily walks up to him.

"Why did you pick that song?" Lily asks quietly.

James shrugs as he walks towards the ocean with a Hollyhead Harpies beach towel in hand. "I don't know. It just seemed to fit in with my life."

"Oh? Who were you singing to at the beach though?" Lily looks at James, who is setting the towel on the sand, a couple of feet away from the salty water. Everyone else is by the dry sand drunk, but Lily and James are completely sober.

"Jesus Lily. Isn't it obvious?" he says frustrated, as he sits down on one side of the towel, looking at the ocean waves and the setting sun. Lily lays down next to him, her legs in a pretzel.

"I just want to see if my theory is correct."

"Girls and their theories," James mumbles.

"I know you didn't _write_ the song, but did you mean what you sang?"

"Karaokeing, not singing."

"Answer my question."

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Is this a prank?"

"On who?"

"Me."

"No it is not, Lily."

"Fuck."

"Cause that makes complete sense…"

"I'm just kind of shocked and flustered right now."

"Oh."

"That's my favorite Beatles song, James."

"No it isn't. Your favorite is 'Come Together'."

"After tonight, my favorite song in the world is 'I Will'… I hardly know anything about _you _and _your_ favorite songs_._ I don't like that."

"I don't like that either."

They are silent for a minute

"Thank you." Lily says to him.

"For what?"

"Mary and Julia said that it was your idea of having a party for me. Thanks."

"That was random, Lily."

"Today is a bit random. How are the professors of Hogwarts not searching for us right now, anyway?"

"Sleeping potion. When they wake up tomorrow morning, they will think it is today. I don't even think Dumbledore will figure it out."

"You are a genius." Lily states.

James smiles. "Thanks."

"I need to repay you one day. You are so nice, James Potter."

James chuckles sadly

Lily looks at him again, but with an intense stare. She leans in towards him, getting her arms so they are leaning on either side of his legs, on the grainy sand. James tilts his head and moves closer to Lily, staring at her slightly open lips. She fills the distance between them, kissing him soft and passionately. He responds immediately, putting his hands on her smooth, bare back (because she is wearing a bikini) and giving her slow and meaningful kisses on her lips, occasionally playing with her tongue, using his own. When they are out of breath Lily and James break apart, smiling with a mix of shock and love at each other.

After James has enough air supply, he whispers "Finally," to Lily over and over again, each time kissing another part of his favorite, beautiful, face. His Lily's face.

* * *

I had the idea of him singing her a Beatles song, and her getting all mushy over it for a while now.

It didn't come out exactly as how I had planned it at first, but I think it turned out good any way.

Originally, James was supposed to be serenading to her in the Great Hall, but I thought that Lily would prefer this approach much more. And just think about it- them telling their children about how James finally got her to kiss him :) HOW ROMANTIC! *ahem* sorry... I am a little over emotional about these kinds of things. Fanfiction is not a very healthy site for me. I'll just get my hopes up too much =] OOHH WELL!

-Maia

P.S.- Can you review? Because I need to know if you think this chapter was okay or not...


	11. Girls Like it Like That

Chapter 11: Girls Like it Like That

November 1

"I can't believe you, Lily," James says by the Gryffindorcouch, while they are both doing their homework.

She rolls her eyes at him for the millionth time since Halloween "Shut up, James."

"Not until you dress up with me!" James whines.

"It's not even Halloween any more! How was I supposed to know that you were dressing up as bloody Superman and I was supposed to be freaking _Superwomen_, anyway???"

"Ummm… because they are awesome???" James says, as if it is obvious.

"Oh how could I forget???" Lily says, rolling her eyes once more.

"And you didn't even go to the party!!!" James pouts.

"I'm all partied out for the week, James."

"But-"

"Be quiet."

"Bu-"

"Quiet."

"B-" Lily shuts him up by putting her mouth against his.

"Ugh! Look at them! They are disgusting! What gives them the right to make out in the middle of the common room, anyway???"

"Ummm… Sirius?"

Sirius looks away from the snogging couple. "Yeah?"

"You do that every single day." Remus points out.

"Yeah, but… ummm…" Sirius tries to think of a good response as Julia and Mary laugh at him. "Whatever." He finally gives up.

"You're just jealous because everyone has a couple, besides you." James says once he emerges from the panting mouth of Lily's.

"Julia doesn't have one, either!" Sirius whines. "And I don't see what's so wrong with us just being a-"

"But that's just gross! All of the marauders date all of us. That's just too cliché." Julia points out. "Sorry Sirius." She adds when she sees him fall to the ground in disappointment.

"Is he okay?" Mary questions. "He hasn't been the same ever since Lily's birthday."

"He's fine," states Julia, going back to her arithmancy homework but blushing a little after Mary's comment.

"James?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"I'm going out with you." Lily says uneasily.

"Ummm… yeah? Haven't we already established that?"

"I'm going out with James Potter, the annoying prat I used to dream of throwing darts at." Lily looks at Julia and Mary, as if to say 'How did I end up here?'

"Thanks???" James says, mock hurt.

"I just don't get… how… what… you… me… friends…" Lily doesn't know how to finish her sentence.

"It's okay Lils. Breath." Julia says soothingly.

"What's sooo wrong with me, Lily? I told you that you'd be my girlfriend eventually. It didn't seem like much of a surprise to me," James says, unfazed.

"But… _you_… and…_ I_… we're _us_!!!" Lily points her finger at her and James, trying to explain.

James nods his head happily. "Yeah!!! We're us now!!! Isn't that cool?!?"

"You really aren't helping, James! Can't you tell that Lily is in shock?" Remus asks him, trying not to laugh.

"I just _kissed _you! James, I _kissed _you!!! You shoved your _tongue_ up my _throat_!!!" Lily says with wide eyes.

"Okay, bad picture, there!" Sirius moans as James smiles at Lily and nods his head again.

Lily relaxes her shoulders and closes her eyes. "Wow. You were right in third grade. I can't believe you _actually _were right about being my boyfriend in 6th year. Wow." Lily sighs and lowers her head onto James's chest.

Mary smiles at Lily and James, who are cuddled on the couch again, in their own world. "Remus, there sooo cute! But they stole the best couch in the common room, so can we go to the prefects' room and talk for a bit. We haven't been alone for a while."

"Sure," Remus agrees, smiling at her. He holds Mary's hand and starts to walk out of the common room. "Bye Sirius. Bye Julia."

"Bye." Julia says grumpily because she doesn't get how to do her arithmancy as Remus helps Mary out of the portrait hole and sets off behind her. "Well great! Our friends have deserted us, Sirius. And I don't want to watch Lily and James slobber over each other. Can I hang out in your room? I'm lonely."

"Alright!" Sirius leaps out of his chair eagerly.

"Don't get any ideas. I have no one else to hang out with. And I need help with arithmancy."

"Sure you do." Sirius winks.

"Ummm, ya... I do." Julia picks up her school work and starts to walk up the boys' staircase. "You coming?" she asks because he hasn't moved.

"Of course!" Sirius races her up the stairs and into his room. "Sorry it's kind of a mess."

Julia looks at the clothes and books and joke shop objects covering the floor and beds. "Yeah, whatever. When do you care about mess, anyway?" she says as she tries to maneuver boxers off of Sirius' bed with her toe.

Sirius thinks about it. "Good point." He sits down next to her once she has contaminated the bed of food and clothes with her wand. "Sorry" Sirius says again when Julia realizes she's sitting on a toothbrush.

"Ummm…?-"

"I don't brush my teeth with that one anymore. Don't worry." He grins and stretches out on his mattress, and Julia is forced to grip the bed so she won't fall off the it.

"Sirius! Make some room!!!" she squeals.

"Wha- oh sorry!" Sirius pulls her on top of him by her waist, smilng boyishly up at her.

"Sirius!!! What do you think you're doing!?!" Julia yells as she scoots off of him and on to James's bed instead.

"Helping you with homework."

"This has to do with numbers?!?" she asks sarcastically.

"Oh! I thought I was supposed to be teaching you chemistry!" Sirius says innocently.

"Ugh! What kind of corny muggle movie did you get that line from, anyway??? We don't even study chemistry in our world!!!" Julia jumps onto the floor and walks towards the door. "You weirded me out to much. I think I'm just gonna hang out in my room… alone."

"Oh come on, Jules! I was just joking with you! Why do you have to be so _serious_ about everything?" Sirius says, upset.

"_You're_ Sirius!!!" she screams as she slams the door behind her.

Sirius glares at the door. "AGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he yells after her, even though she has left the room. "Fine, leave the room because that _always_ solves people's problems. I hate girls and their moods!" Sirius mutters at the door. "I even bought her a Beatles ticket! And she _loves_ Ringo!!!"

Sirius picks up the toothbrush that Julia had looked at as if it were going to eat her, and chucked it into the trash can at the corner of the room. He grabs all of his dirty clothes and puts them in a garbage bag that will now be used as a laundry basket. With his wand, Sirius conducts all of the random old trash, and books, and food, and clothes into their trash cans, bookshelves, and wardrobes. He then flicks his wand so all of the beds are made and the floor is automatically clean.

After about a half hour, James comes into the room. "What are you _doing_???" He gapes at Sirius, who is folding all of the marauder's ties into color coordinated piles.

Sirius turns around. "We had an issue! Girls don't like filth, and this was the grossest room I've ever been in. If we want Julia, Lily, and Mary to come in here more often, this had to be cleaned. And I was bored."

"You're such a girl sometimes." James says as he stares at Sirius's yellow rubber gloves on his hands.

"Yeah, well you have your girly moments, too!" Sirius snaps as he starts scrubbing the floor.

"Dude, don't you have a wand?" James points out.

"Yeah, I tried it, but it didn't really work out that well. I poked my eye with it, and tripped over the plant. All of the dirt from the plant went everywhere, so I just decided to clean up everything the hard way. It's actually kind of fun when you're upset with people named Julia."

"Why do we even have a plant?" James asks, so Sirius holds up the flower in the green vase. "Oh," he says as his face turns red. "I forget about the lily I bought over the summer."

"Since you bought this stupid flower, help me clean up," Sirius says pleadingly.

He sighs. "Fine…" James kneels down and puts on some pink rubber gloves from a box of cleaning supplies. "Where did you get all of this?"

"House elves. I don't like forcing them to clean up big messes when we already ask for extra food about once a week."

The door swings open, and Remus comes out of it. "Hey you guys. I- What the hell?!?"

"Help us please. Sirius dropped lily." James says as he sweeps up some dirt.

Remus looks at them like they are crazy. "Uh… okay?"

Sirius hands him some green rubber gloves, and Remus snaps them on.

**. . . .**

The door opens again 10 minutes later, and Lily, Julia, and Mary walk in.

"What _are _you doing???" the girls ask at the same time.

* * *

How did you like it? I thought it was random, but enjoyable.

Review if you want me to be happy. You realize that fanfiction reviews are my life, don't you?

-Maia

P.S. I get to eat homemade lemon squares!!! I LOVE MOM =] and I got _100_ new songs on itunes! I LOVE MUSIC


	12. The Room of Requirements

Hola! I'm sick! Isn't that fun?!? As we speak, I'm probably contaminating the keyboard! YAY!

(I'm a germaphobe... I convinced my mom to by antibacterial spray last night because I felt that our house was getting germy, but i guess it was to late =[... apparantly they already hit me)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter:

* * *

Chapter 12: The Room of Requirements

November 20th

Lily and James are relaxing in the Room of Requirements, talking on a small sofa together. It is late at night and everyone thinks that they are in the Gryffindor tour sleeping in _separate_ rooms.

"You know, you've never showed me 'James as a Stag' before," Lily whispers, leaning into James chest by the fire light.

"I'm too comfy to get up. I'll show you tomorrow. We can sneak into Hogsmeade after classes and homework, and I'll show you in the big shack at the end of town."

"But it's supposed to be haunted in that house!" She shivers "James, just show me now so I don't have to die tomorrow by the enchanted shack."

"I thought witches and wizards aren't supposed to be scared of 'hauntings'. And anyway, Remus is the one making all of those howls at night. Remember? He's a werewolf."

"Of course I remember! I just didn't think he sounded like a dieing cow every full-moon is all!" Lily pouts. "How was I supposed to know that in the first place?"

James shrugs underneath Lily "I don't know… you're a genius?"

Lily laughs at that. "Obviously"

"Yep!" James squeezes her in a huge hug "My little Lily is the biggest genius I know! I'm just so proud!"

"Wow, James… I'm right next to you. Why are you talking in 2nd person narrative?" She smiles "Now back to the main subject. Why can't you just transform into a dee-"

"Sirius!" James chokes out.

Lily starts laughing again. "That was random. Is he in the room or something? –haha- sometimes I think that you guys are secretly gay together"

"What gives you that idea? Did Remus tell you?" James jokes "Anyway, as I was saying… Sirius."

"What about him?" Lily looks at James questioningly.

"Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee tell me what you and him are hiding from me!!!!" James rolls over so he's on top of Lily, pinning her arms over her head "I won't let go of you until you tell me! Sirius by accidentally brought it up again yesterday, and now I want to know what happened _so badly_! I swear you'll die in this position if you don't tell."

"Is that a threat?" Lily giggles as she reaches her head to kiss him, but James moves so she can't get to him "Harsh! You aren't gonna let me kiss you, are you?"

James shakes his head "Not until you tell me"

Lily rolls her eyes "It's not a big deal any more… Sirius just came over to my house last summer, all mad at me for some reason. He said something about you trying to commit suicide" she raises an eyebrow.

James looks at her innocently "Shyeah??? What about it?"

She stares at him in shock for a while, then "I guess he was telling the truth… but anyway… Sirius told me to give you a chance, and that he's 'The New and Improved James' now, or something." Lily puts it in quotations.

"That's a stupid name for what I am."

"So you think you _have _changed?" Lily asks

James thinks, relaxing his grip on Lily's wrists and smiles at her "I guess… I mean, I'm more handsome and intelligent. I'm not a virgin, and I think my fan-club has grown…" he says playfully, putting more wait onto Lily's body and moving so that his face is a centimeter away from Lily's.

Lily snorts "I guess you haven't changed… that's too bad. I can't be your girlfriend any more then, James. Sorry," she jokes. Lily blows on his face, trying to make his nose move away from her mouth.

"Not going to happen Lily. I'm staying right here. Soooo… as you were saying?" James mumbles into her mouth as her eyes close.

"Mmmwhat?" she asks dizzily "Oh, well… I told Sirius that you weren't _too _bad and that I could _try _to give you a chance, but only because I didn't want to be the cause of a death. Even if it was you who died "

"Is that so?" he murmurs into Lily's ear as he moves his legs so they are in between hers.

"Yeah…" she says faintly "But I only said that because I wanted him to leave. I didn't believe that a prat like you could change over one summer. I thought it would at least take a year for you to learn that tripping people in the middle of the hallway was for _naughty_ boys."

"I still do that sometimes…" James mutters, leaning his head on her chest.

"No, but James, when I was going onto the train a couple of months ago, I was looking out for a paint bucket or at least an enchanted banana to get in my way and humiliate me in front of… _everyone_" Lily points out "oh, that feels good, James" she moans when he starts kissing down her throat and onto her chest.

James grins into her thin, white blouse "Was I really _that bad _last year?"

Lily nods slowly with her eyes closed. "You were mean to Snape, and at the time he wasn't an asshole. I was closer to him than Julia and Mary, you know. And all you did was curse him because of the Hogwarts house he was in."

"You don't know him as well as I do," James states.

"How can you say that?!?" Lily says as she shoves James off of her and sits in an upright position. "You had _no rite _to judge him, and you did it anyway! Do you know how he is treated at home? His parents barely let him live in their house, unlike yours. Mr. and Mrs. Potter treat you like you are the best thing in the world!"

James pushes his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose and flares his nostrils at Lily. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. After a couple of seconds, James shows Lily his hazel eyes again. "I'm sorry" he grumbles in a completely different tone than before. "I know I'm not supposed to judge people until I really _truly _no them. And I guess I didn't know Snivellis at all last year," Lily looks away from James uncomfortably, her face red "but you have to admit that he's a right foul git now!" He spits out the last words angrily.

Lily's mouth is open slightly because she doesn't understand why James is taking things so far. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally speaks "You're acting like a jerk right now."

"Don't you realize that he's a death-eater, Lily?"

She just stares at him, not moving a single part of her body, and that includes her lungs. "He- he can't be- no-no that's not possible. Sev? A death-eater? No, James! Where did you here that?" Lily stutters.

"I heard him talking about it with his friends," James says softly.

"Bu-but he could have been lying-"

"He showed the dark-mark on his hairy arm to the Slytherins. I'm sorry…" James says with fake sincerity towards the boy, but with genuine sadness towards Lily.

"James!" Lily says with tears in her bright green eyes "Why did this have to happen to him? He's already so misunderstood!"

Lily tries to cover up her eyes with her long hair so James won't see her tears, but it doesn't work. James moves Lily's wavy red hair out of her eyes and tucks it under her ear.

"Lily, its okay…" he pulls her body to his on the couch and Lily leans her head onto his chest with her legs still in 'pretzel position'. She lets out a sob "Shhhh… Lily, he made the choice to join him. He probably had the idea of doing this for years. It's not your fault."

Lily looks up at James' face and glares. "How was _that _supposed to make me feel better, James?"

"I don't know… I just thought… -I'm not good at making people feel better, okay?" James shrugs "And I get nervous around tears." He smiles weakly at her.

"Ugh. James! Everything is falling apart in life! Why can't things just be _peaceful_?"

"Because Vold-"

"You aren't supposed to answer that. Just agree with me, please." Lily mumbles into his shoulder.

"Of course, Lily. You're right." James kisses Lily on the top of her head and sinks them back down on the couch. "Everything is falling apart in life."

* * *

And that is the end of the chapter!

**5 more reviews, and I write again or a total of 44 reviews.**

**I'm serious! I just won't publish anything until I get enough reviews!**

-Maia


	13. What Guys do on Girls' Night

Hi everyone. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated any sooner. My internet hasn't been working for over a week for some stupid reason, and I thought that no one reviewed, so I didn't post any more chapters. I was very upset, thinking that I got _less _reviews than usual, when really, I got about 14 more than usual :) wowsa!

I don't know why your guys' reviews wouldn't show up on my email thingy… but it didn't. I finally just went on to my story page and saw the reviews… I was very happy when I saw the result of me telling you how many I wanted =]

I hope you like this chapter. It is about 1000 words longer than every other chapter. I couldn't seem to be able to finish this chapter, until finally got to a good cliffy thingy… won't tell you any more :) I'll just have to make you read it :)

Let there be chapter 13!-

* * *

Chapter 13: What Guys do on Girls' Night

November 23

"Lily. Lily! _LILY_!!!" Julia shouts from across the library. Ms. Brooks, the librarian, stares at Julia in disbelief, too shocked to tell her off. "Come over here! Mary is done making out with Remus and I finished my homework! We can have a sleepover like old times!"

Lily looks up from her book sadly and pulls James's roaming hand off of her thigh. "But I'm just about to finish my book!" she whispers/yells.

"But you can do that any day! Come and join me and Mary for facemasks and wet nail polish," Julia whines. "Pleeeeeaase?!?" she adds after Lily doesn't respond.

"Weeeeell… I was gonna hang out with James tonight, Jules and-" she starts, a bit shaken.

"You've been spending all your time with James though, Lily! Its not fair." She pouts.

Lily looks at James for help and wipes her face with the sleeve of her light green cashmere sweater.

"I'm fine with you going with Julia and Mary. I didn't have anything special planned… and we haven't hung with our friends in a while." Lily smiles weakly at James as he mutters "And I really need to prank someone… it's been over a week…"

"I need some happiness in my life, anyway. I feel like I'm going to die of being depressed," Lily agrees to the puppy-eyed Julia. "I guess I'll do it."

Julia's face brightens. "_Yeesss!_"

Lily rolls her eyes as James goes back to reading his so called textbook (Hollyhead Harpies magazine). "I'll meet you in our dorm in five minutes, Julia. I literally have 3 pages left of Love Story_,_" she says breathlessly.

"Love Story?" Julia raises her eyebrows while James snorts at Lily and rubs her back soothingly.

"Oh shut up! My mum sent it to me for my birthday last month. I had nothing to read, and apparently this is a widely known novel in the muggle world! _3 pages, Julia_!!!" Lily looks strained and close to tears.

"Ummm… okay, Lils? See you in five minutes then?" Julia gathers her stack of school books and work that she has finished moments before. "Bye." Julia walks out of the room.

Lily hugs James as she cradles the book in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears as she reads the last chapter. James goes back to stroking Lily's leg as she leans her head on his shoulder, her eyes glued to the pages in front of her.

**. . . . **

Lily sighs as she walks into her room, Julia and Mary already discussing the latest gossip on the couch. "Hi guys…" she says in monotone.

"Oh, Lily! What's wrong? Were you crying?!?" Mary worries as she gets off the couch and across the room to comfort her friend.

"I guess I'm alright. I was just reading this horribly depressing book." Lily leans her head on Mary's shoulder, hunching over a lot because Mary is about a half a foot shorter. "I just don't see why the best of us have to die. And what's the point of having all these muggle diseases and cancers anyway? Is it to punish them or something? Horribly depressing…" she repeats the last words, mumbling into Mary's pink and blue crocheted cardigan.

"What book were you reading? I haven't seen you this upset for a long time." She plays with Lily's hair as Julia offers her a Kleenex.

"Can you never read horribly depressing books again, Lils? Cause it's making us sad too," Julia jokes as Lily blows her nose. "Come on. Let's forget about Love Story. Okay? How about we do something fun like dancing to The Beatles music!"

Lily brightens up a little. "Sure! I just bought another album last weekend with James! He's so sweet. James got it for me as a 'really late birthday gift'."

"James spoils you, Lily," Julia states. "I'm so jealous."

"Let's just face it. You're the luckiest teenage girl in the world. Not that I'm saying Remus isn't adorable, but he's not as good with the romantic stuff like buying me presents for no special occasions." Mary starts to smile as she leads them to Julia's bed. "Although he did invite me to France with his family in the spring!" She looks as if she has wanted to tell them this for a while, her whole face beaming up at Julia and Lily.

"Oh my god, Mary! You prat! Why didn't you tell us earlier!!! All this time I was moping around, while you were probably dieing to tell us!" Lily squeals, bouncing on her bed with excitement.

"When did he ask you this?!? Do you realize what this means???" Julia grabs Mary's wrists, making them dance around the sheets.

Her face is flushed with excitement as she nods at them "Remus asked me about an hour ago. He wants me to meet his _parents_, you guys! This is _big_!!!" Mary exclaims.

"I think we need a toast to Remus and Mary, the happy couple," Julia says as she pulls out a dark purple bottle of muggle vodka with a picture of girls in bikinis dancing on it from her trunk.

Lily and Mary look at her questioningly. "How have we not opened this yet, Jules? We've been here for how many months?"

"World record!" Mary screams with delight. "I _love_you're muggle dad and his ways, Julia! I can't believe he doesn't lock the doors of the alcohol cupboard. After all, _you _live with him. Not innocent me or Lily."

They all snicker as Julia uncorks the bottle and pours the cheep dyed-pink liquid into three see-through aqua plastic cups from a Pink Floyd concert.

"Yum!" Lily smacks her lips with satisfaction while Mary gets out The White Album from Lily's bedside table. She places the record on a turntable. They had fixed all records and record players so they could be used at Hogwarts in 1st year, getting help from a young male professor named Max.

Last year, Julia had a fling with Max and he was forced to leave the school. Every student in Hogwarts votes that that was the most drama filled week of Hogwarts, and Julia still loves all the attention from the older boys. But anyway…

"The Long and Winding Road" starts to play

"Yeah? Well I love Max." Julia giggles "But you know what's sad?"

"What?" choruses Lily and Mary.

"That he was the worst sex-mate… ever. I thought that maybe he would be more experienced than all of these idiots at the school but…" she trails off with a grin.

"But isn't he like 22? And Max looks like a god. Weird…" Lily says in shock.

"Life is so strange sometimes…" Mary murmurs. "What about my toast?!?" she changes the conversation completely.

Julia hands the alcohol filled cups to her friends. "To Mary and Remus, the hottest couple of all times. Long live the love!" Julia says in a spiritual voice.

"To Mary and Remus, the hottest couple of all times. Long live love!" Lily repeats with her eyes closed in a chant, chugging down the vodka.

"To me and Remus, the hottest couple of all times. Long live the love." Mary takes a sip of the drink and starts to cough "Argh! What the hell is in this stuff?"

"Yeah, Julia. It tastes like shit!" Lily says, taking another gulp of it anyway.

"I have no idea," Julia giggles "All I know is that girls in bikinis love it."

Lily, Mary, and Julia burst out in laughter, not being able to stop for a minute or two. Lily gasps for air, clutching her sides in pain. "Wow! Do you exercise when you laugh? Cause I feel like I've run a marathon" she smiles sheepishly.

"That's just because you don't do sports, Lils. I think you should laugh for 5 minutes each day, and pretty soon you will have a six-pack!" Mary says excitedly after finishing her cup. "More please, Jules!"

"Sure thing, Mary! It's weird… every time I take another slurp of this stuff, it tastes shittier and shittier… but I don't seem to want to stop…" Julia says seriously before bursting into another fit of giggles. She hands the bottle to Mary for her to pour, her hands shaking from the laughter.

"I think we should get dressed into cool clothes and sing!" Mary states as she refills her plastic cup. "It will be sooo much fun!" She pours the liquid into Lily and Julia's cups also.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaims "We can be the Beatlettes! It will be sooo awesome! Great idea, Mary! I bet I can finish this glass before you two!" she finishes randomly.

"No way!" Mary shakes her head, taking up the challenge. "I'm way better at chugging than you are!"

"Deal." Julia agrees.

"1… 2… 3!"

The three girls force their heads back, letting the vodka stream down their throats. Lily starts having a coughing spaz half way through, and Julia finishes first.

"Ouch! That hurts your throat! I like wizarding alcohol _waaaaaaaaay_ better!" Julia massages her neck, but smiles because she is the winner. Mary and Lily nod their heads in agreement. "_DRESS UP TIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" she shouts after it is too quiet for her taste.

**. . . .**

"I can't believe we can't come up with a prank! It's just _wrong_!!! I feel like a goody-two-shoes!"

"Ick! We're turning into an attractive version of Snivellis Snape!"

"We might as well dig 3 graves. The world is now unbearable to live in. The pranks were the only things keeping me alive!"

Remus, James, and Sirius are all lying on their four-poster beds, staring at their ceiling.

"I've never been so bored in my entire life," Remus states.

"I hate Girls' Night." James crosses his arms and pouts.

"What the hell do they _do_on Girls' Night?" Sirius asks. "Probably talk about how we are such sucky boyfriends," he adds as an after thought.

"Sirius, you aren't a boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up, Remus! Then they are probably just talking about how _you guys _are such sucky boyfriends at Girls' Night! Jeeeez!"

"Sirius has PMS!" James jokes

Sirius throws a pillow at James "Will you guys just shut up? It's a natural occurrence, okay?"

"Now you're _really_ creeping me out, Sirius. Please stop talk…- did you here that?" Remus asks.

"What?" Sirius says.

"Sirius, shhh. I can hear it too." James gets off his bed and walks to the door. Faintly he can hear music issuing from the girls' stairs.

"Are the girls having a party without us?!?" Remus says, offended.

The music gets louder. "Shit! I think they are!" James's jaw drops. "So that's what they do on Girls' Night. I can't believe they didn't invite us!"

"Key word, James. _Girls'_ Night. _Girls'_, James. _Girls',_" Sirius points out so James glares. "Let's get the invisibility cloak. I feel we need to crash the party."

"I don't know…" Remus bites his lip "They just wanted to hang out alone… and we will be breaking their privacy- hey! Wait up, you guys!" he runs to catch up to the now invisible James and Sirius. They throw the cloak over him, too.

The marauders make their way down the boys' stairs and up the girls', to Lily's, Julia's, and Mary's room. Opening the door ever so slightly so they don't get caught by them, James, Remus, and Sirius sneak into the small dormitory where the music comes from. "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" is playing at full volume.

Lily, Mary, and Julia are wearing fancy ball-gowns that they bought for the Valentines Dance. Also, they have on plastic beaded necklaces making clink-clanking noises while the girls bounce around the room. They are all singing along to the music, and girls from other years are starting to join in the fun also.

"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, life goes on _brah!_Lala how the life goes on!" 5th, 6th and 7th year girls all sing on the top of their lungs, completely out of tune. They are all jumping on Lily's, Julia's, and Mary's four-poster beds surrounded by food and drinks, alcoholic and virgin. Each one of them is smiling and having the time of their life.

"Oh, Merlin. It's beautiful!" Sirius murmurs, watching the assortment of girls shaking their butts and swaying their hips at him unknowingly. "I love Girls' Night," he says in awe with only James and Remus hearing because the music is so loud.

"Aren't they lucky that there is a spell so no noise can be heard by teachers from the common room or dorms," James mumbles to himself.

"Made by us, of course," Remus adds

"The genius's of the school. I wouldn't be surprised if we are smarter than Dumbledore," Sirius says as he walks to the girls' couch, being careful to dodge all of the teenage girls. James and Remus are forced to follow because they are connected to him by the invisibility cloak. They all sit down on the purple loveseat that is covered in multi-colored blankets and pillows.

"You are just so modest Sirius!" Remus jokes while he watches all of the screaming women before him start to pile on jewelry and change their clothes to short skirts and long jackets. "It's too bad we didn't bring snacks," he adds when he sees Julia and Mary do a cartwheel.

"I didn't know Julia was so athletic!" Sirius looks at the blond haired girl, impressed. "Or so flexible…" he drifts off as he watches her do the splits in the air and land on Lily's bed in a perfect landing position. Sirius's eyes get glazed over as he imagines other things that Julia could do with her flexibilities.

"How pathetic. Sirius is actually drooling," James starts to laugh.

"Oh yeah. I am the pathetic one. It's not like you were crying all of last summer because the girl you liked wouldn't allow you to date her. I'm the pathetic one." James scowls at Sirius.

"Ut-oh!" Remus says as Julia gets off of the four-poster bed and gets in ready position to leap onto the couch… where Sirius, Remus, and James are. She lands elegantly onto Sirius's lap, mostly because Sirius pushes James and Remus out of the way to make her land on top of himself.

"What the fuck??? AGH! SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE… HALF INVISIBLE?!?" Julia tries to get off of Sirius, but her leg is stuck in-between his own. "How long have you _been_ here?!?"

The party of female students stop their singing and dancing to watch Julia struggle on top of Sirius. Lily turns off the music and starts to walk towards James and Remus with Mary. They are both laughing at the expressions the boys have on- utter terror.

"Only for a couple minutes. Jeez Julia! You make it sound as if I've been watching you change!" Sirius says, offended.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Can you please help me up? My ankle hurts really badly because your fat thigh is weighing it down."

"Are you sure that's my thigh?" He waggles his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, eeew! That is soooo wrong!"

"Sorry…" Sirius mumbles unapologetically as he starts to stand up because it's the only way he can get out of the tangle of Julia. He wraps his arms around her waist and under her butt for support, forcing her to lean her cheek against his. Julia's chest is glued to his, and air gets stuck in her throat. "Hey…" He smiles at her with a lopsided grin as he pulls his head away from hers, so as to look into Julia's ocean blue eyes. "Does your ankle still hurt?"

"Yy-yeah. I think I twisted it or something…" She looks at Sirius funny, smiling slightly and cocking her head to the side. Then, she snaps out of her Zen stare. "Jesus, Sirius! Put me down!!! I'm not a rag doll!!!"

Sirius jumps in fright of her changed expression. "I don't think I should… you might have broken your ankle! I'll walk you to Madam Pomfrey's." Julia starts to push away from him, glaring into his eyes. "Seriously, Jules! Your foot is in a really weird position! I'm the only one who can carry you in this room besides Remus and James, and they are kind of busy with Mary and Lily."

Julia looks towards James and Remus who are sitting on the girls' brownish orange shag rug with Lily and Mary, laughing at a random joke that doesn't seem funny to Julia one bit. James has his arm around Lily, and Mary and Remus are holding hands. She makes a face and sighs. "Please don't drop me."

Sirius smiles and fidgets with Julia's body, swinging her so that her legs are on one side of his arms, and her head and back are on the other. "I promise."

**. . . .**

"I bet you're lying," Julia grumbles when Sirius tells her that he doesn't have his wand either.

"Well sorry! It was _your_ idea to go into the broom cupboard. It isn't _so_ bad to get caught by Mr. Filch, Julia!"

"That was _your_ idea, just to let you know, Sirius. And I was forced to obey because you were _holding me… bridal style!!!_"

"Oh… yeah… sorry about that… I promise I won't forget my wand ever again, so don't worry."

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a broom cupboard _with you_ of all people!"

Sirius flinches, but, lucky for him, Julia doesn't see it because she refuses to look at anything but her crooked ankle. "Harsh."

"Yeah? Well I'm a harsh person. I don't really understand why guys like me. Aren't they supposed to like the 'dumb and bubbly, do whatever they say' types?"

"Nope. And anyway, guys like you because you're hot." Sirius shrugs and gets closer to Julia.

"Guys are such pigs," Julia says as Sirius pulls her onto his lap. "Why do you even try anymore? I'm just so bored with you, Sirius. I don't even bother fighting back when you tug me close." He starts to take off Julia's shoe from her supposedly broken right foot very slowly. Julia gasps and closes her eyes when Sirius moves her foot in the wrong angle. "Fuck, that hurts."

"'m sorry," Sirius mutters, concentrating harder on his operation. He finally gets her black converse off of the foot "Shit, it's really swollen. I would fix it with my wand, but I'm afraid I might just kill you by accident." Sirius smiles apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess. I think I trust the Hogwarts nurse a little bit more, anyway. My foot will be cured by tomorrow at least." Sirius softly draws circles on her small foot. Julia looks from her ankle to Sirius. "Sirius, why are you such an asshole to me when everyone is around?"

"Well why are you so bitchy to me all the time?" Sirius says as a comeback.

Julia shrugs. "We're both complete jerks to each other… I don't know why, though…"

They think about it for a moment until he starts to move his hand up her ankle and onto her calf. Julia and Sirius look at his calloused hand, both completely still, not even breathing.

Sirius moves his body just enough so that Julia isn't on him anymore. He slides his hand that was on her leg and the other one up her body so that it is resting on her ribs. Julia's head is on the stone floor, warm from the bodies that were on it seconds before.

Her hair lays on both sides of her neat and tidy, the complete opposite of what Julia and Sirius are feeling.

He leans towards her, making sure there are a few inches space between both faces, and, unlike every other time he tries to get close to Julia, he isn't smiling cockily down at her.

For the first time in his life, Sirius is serious, and all because Julia lifts her fingers to stroke his hair, lifts her chin up to willingly move closer, and, finally, places her lips to his, filling all of the cracks and crevices between their hot and sweaty bodies.

* * *

So that was fabulous chapter 13. Does anyone know what song started the White Album? Cause I'm too lazy to go into my family's music closet and look. I just made it up in my story, but I will fix it if you tell me ^.^ (i have know idea if that made any sense... sorry)

Also, why the hell do we get book reports that are due on Thursdays? What should I sing in front of my class? 'Holidays' or "Like a Virgin"?

**60 REVIEWS AND I ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

-Maia


	14. Inhales and Exhales of All Sorts

Chapter 14: Inhales and Exhales of All Sorts

November 23

Sirius and Julia walk into the Gryffindor common room late that night to find James, Lily, Remus, and Mary sitting on the couch talking. Sirius has a cocky, boyish grin on his face, but Julia wears the same expression she has been wearing for a very long time, cold and distant. Both of their clothes are wrinkled, and their hair is very out of place compared to two hours ago.

Hearing them walk in, Lily lifts her head off of James's shoulder. "Hey you guys. Did Madam Pomfrey fix your ankle, Jules?"

"Yeah. We had to wait a little bit in the infirmary because there were lots of people," Julia says lightly as Sirius's smile fades. "My foot doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good!" Mary laughs "What's with you, Sirius? Why were you smiling so big when you walked in?"

"A popular 7th year flirted with him as he waited for my ankle to heal," Julia says for Sirius.

"Which one?" James smiles at Sirius as Remus nods at him impressed.

Sirius swallows loudly, and then turns a light shade of pink. "Jasmine," he states.

**. . . .**

November 25

Sirius walks back and forth along a hallway, thinking very hard at a certain subject until a door appears on the wall to the right of him. He opens the door and goes inside, locking the door behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Julia asks from the other side of the room, staring at Sirius with an angry face. She is lying on a couch with her head against the arm and her homework supported on her legs.

Sirius jumps, not realizing that he wasn't alone. "Ummm… I just… I needed…" He takes a deep breath. "I wanted to be alone."

"But then how did the Room of Requirements let you in if a person is already lying on their sofa?"

"Well I didn't technically think 'I want to be alone'!" Sirius says angrily. "Never mind, okay! I'll just leave, Julia!" He heads to the door.

"Wait!" Sirius turns around "Can you help me with my homework? You're good in Transfiguration, right?"

Sirius shrugs. "I guess…" He walks to the black velvet couch and sits down next to her feet, staring at the ground. "What was our homework, again?"

"Something about transfiguring a teacup into a soda can…" Julia drifts off as Sirius looks into her eyes.

"Oh," Sirius mumbles. "Yeah, now I remember…" he says as Julia moves off the couch.

"I think we should go to the common room to do it because-" Sirius gets up and steps in front of Julia in one fluid motion, blocking her path. She gasps as he pins her to the wall, lifting her up so that he has to lift his head to reach her lips. Julia wraps her legs around his waist, gliding a hand to his hair and another up his shirt as Sirius raises her tight blouse off her chest.

Julia stops what she is doing and helps Sirius pull it over her head, revealing a black lace bra, barely covering any breast. Sirius blinks and her top half is naked. He gently kisses every part of her skin, while Julia rips off Sirius's t-shirt and throws it to the ground.

Soon, their slacks and skirt follow. As she did just a couple of days ago, Julia slides off his black boxers with no difficulty, not even hesitating. Sirius bites his lip, staring at her thong, but Julia rolls her eyes, removing it herself.

Only 10 minutes pass before Sirius is hugging Julia in his arms, with both bodies on the ground. "Julia," he mutters, while kissing her hair.

She doesn't respond. Julia has her eyes wide open, staring at the grey wall across from their forms unblinkingly. Her body is tense and her heart is beating faster than it should be as her breath comes out in loud and steady mouthfuls of air.

**. . . .**

December 16

"I'm sooooo excited!" Lily squeals for the millionth time that week.

"Two weeks with our boyfriends! No parents, no school, three major 6th and 7th year parties!" Mary says, staring out her bedroom window in a daze.

Mary and Lily look at Julia expectantly, waiting for her to reply as well.

"Ummmm… James's house better be huge, cause I don't want to see boy grime every where! And you guys better not share bedrooms with your boyfriends!"

"Jesus, Julia! Why are you so moody? I'm not going to sleep in the same room with James. Don't worry." Lily rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. I won't be, either…" Mary sighs. "Remus won't let me. He's afraid that his 'werewolf instincts will kick in'."

"What do you mean by 'Remus won't let me'?" Julia asks

"I think you know what I mean." Mary pouts at the curtains around her bed.

"But you've been dating for a couple of months! And he's a marauder!" Julia says, astounded.

"He isn't like Sirius, who will shag any women he sees, Julia. Remus is weird. He actually _cares_ about my feelings. I mean, I know that guys care about girl's emotions sometimes, but Remus is just _too _perfect."

Julia's face turns red and starts choking on the candy she had been eating from Hogsmeade.

"Besides the fact that he is… kind of un-physical?" Lily suggests while hitting Julia on the back.

"Yeah… so during Christmas break, it is my chance to get him in bed with me… and not just to sleep!" Mary snaps at the last two words.

"Don't worry too much about it, Mary. James and I haven't slept with each other yet, either." Lily smiles softly at Mary as she hands Julia a cup of water.

"But you guys are taking it slow, _and _you have talked about it with him, _and _you've done… other stuff…" Mary fades off.

Lily's face turns red "Please stop talking about my physical relationship with James." Julia hunches over and stares at her shoes, breathing heavily after her choking spaz. "I'm more interested in hearing about _Julia's _big relationships and dramas. I haven't heard of any huge uproars that have happened to you in this past month! Please tell!!!" Lily changes the subject.

"_Why do you think I would have any dramas???? _What???? Do you think I'm a whore or something?" Julia yanks her head off of her hands that she was leaning on, flaring her nostrils at Lily and Mary. "All of my relationships don't have to involve gigantic commotions and a huge fuck!!! I don't sleep with every boy I meet, and neither does Sirius, for that matter!!! Or else I'm pretty sure I would have at least one STD, because there are lots of perverted creeps at this school! And I'm _not _easy!!!"

Lily's green eyes get big and Mary jumps "I-I'mm sorry… I didn't mean-" Lily stutters "I didn't mean _sex_ when I said that. What is _wrong _with you, Julia? Because you have been freaking out a lot lately." She reaches out for Julia's hand, rubbing it soothingly as she realizes just how horrible Julia looks. Mary and Lily stare at Julia closer than they have at all that year, now finding all of the faint imprints of stress lines, and the dark circles under her eyes. Up close, Julia's body is skinny bloated, barely noticable, but definitaley there. She starts shivering, and although she still looks beautiful, there is something definitely horrible about the way Julia wears her expression, scared and nervous.

Julia lets out a small gasp, trying to force herself not to cry. "Julia, what's wrong? You know you can tell us anything. No matter how bad it is, everything feels better told out loud to someone you trust," Mary whispers quickly as Lily makes sure that the dormitory door is locked and muffliotoed.

"I-I can't! Y-you guys will hate me for it." Julia squeezes her eyes tightly shut and rolls herself into a ball with her head on her knees.

"What ever it is, we will always love you Julia. Please! You can just tell us! Please?"

"Oh Jesus, Julia, what happened?" Lily asks as Julia starts sobbing, throwing her body onto both Lily and Mary.

She breathes deeply, exhaling and inhaling over and over again, waiting for her sobs to subside so that she can tell them how far her life has fallen apart with no one even realizing. To tell her best friends what kind of rotten women she has turned into.

* * *

hmmmm... help?

advice please?

i wrote this in a half an hour... so i am sorry? :)

I will correct and add to this _alot _so don't worry =]. im just sooooo tired! i have been working on my speech the whole day today... and i am sooo scared to present it tomorrow

wish me good luck. lol

**65 reviews and i update**

-maia


	15. Confessions

Wow! It has been a looooong time :) but what ever...

guess what!!! I got an A on my tests and my speech! hehehe...and my teacher asked me if he could use my book report as an example for next year's students!!! hehehehhe

AND christmas is coming up, so i think my dad will fix our turn table! WHICH MEANS that i can listen to the first 2 albums of The Beatles! YAY!!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Confessions

December 16- 5:00 PM

He lies on the four-poster bed with his arms folded underneath his dark haired head, staring up at the ceiling as his friends look at him pathetically. James sighs distantly and blinks twice before going back into his dreamland state with a small and secretive smile.

"Do you think he's almost done?"

"I'd give him another minute… I guess we could finish up the packing while we wait for him to snap out of it…" Sirius mumbles as he starts attempting to gather up all of his winter clothes and forces them into his small leather trunk. "I don't get it though. I mean, it's not like it's the first time he has ever gotten a hand-job before…"

"But it was _Lily_! It was so different! It was almost as if she was trying to tell me something every time she touched-"

"Go back to your fantasy now, James," Remus says disgustedly.

"I was just thinking about how sweet Lily is." James leans back on his elbows, smiling a little bit at Remus and Sirius. "And she is so beautiful. And every time I'm with her, it's the best moment of… well… my life. You know that little freckle on the skin by her right eye? It is _shaped_ like a lily! I mean, she _says _it looks like a drop of ink fell onto her temple, but she's completely wrong."

Remus sighs and Sirius rolls his eyes. "This isn't healthy," Remus declares quietly.

"Almost as bad as when you were trying to _get _her," Sirius states.

"But seriously, you guys! If she's soooo _unbelievably _perfect_, _how am I _ever_ going to think up a Christmas present that shows _just how much __**more **_wonderful and special she is to just… ummm… _me_???" James strains.

"Girls don't care about presents. They always tell us _not _to get them any. So I will always follow their commands."

"And then they snap when they see you empty-handed…" Remus adds, rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"I can't get Lily jewelry or chocolates obviously…" James muses.

"And why not??? Shit, _I'm_ getting Mary a silver necklace and a matching ring!" Remus says fearfully.

"It's a good present for _you_ guys, but for Lily," James sighs, "it's completely different." He leans his head against his pillow, frustrated, and starts thinking. "It needs to show her how much I feel about her."

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be an _object_."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" James asks, exasperated.

"Maybe… like, you get her a normal present-"

"The Beatles albums… clothes… stuff for her dorm…-" Remus cuts in.

"-etcetera, etcetera, you get it. Whatever. But then… later that night or something, you surprise her with a really 'romantic' setting and confess your undying love for her!" Sirius finishes, looking proud of himself as James whole face lights up.

"That's bloody brilliant! Lily will think it is _perfect_!!! Sirius, Remus, you need to help me get it together though. And we need to pick the setting-"

"Maybe the meadow by the side of your house?-"

Sirius interrupts, "Yeah! And James, it's surrounded by trees so it'll be really private-"

"And we can hang some lights around the meadow thingy, too!!!" James smiles at his friends, knowing that the gift to Lily is going to turn out even better than he plans, just like any other thing that the marauders have ever set their minds to.

"I'll put together the music," Remus says

"'I Will' has to be on it."

"Well obviously, James!"

"I'm just saying, Remus." James puts up his arms defensively.

"Whatever… Maybe 'If I Fell'?"

"Sirius, that's a sad song-" Remus starts.

"No… no it isn't, Remus. How about 'Things We Said'?" James asks as Sirius tries to pretend that Remus hadn't said that.

"That's a good song…" Remus checks his watch and looks back at James and Remus. "We should probably finish up packing. The girls are probably ready, and they'll get mad if they have to wait for us for too long."

"We can plan the rest of it tomorrow, when Mary, Julia, and Lily are Christmas shopping," Sirius adds when he sees James pained expression.

"Fine… But do you think my mum and dad have left the house yet?" James bites his lip.

"Yes, James! They left this morning, remember?" Remus says.

"Right! Yeah, sorry. I'm just nervous cause I don't want Lily to get into trouble."

"Okay, seriously, James. You. Are. Whipped," Sirius points out.

"You're just jealous. Julia doesn't even like to look at you," James jokes as Sirius gets pale, not answer. James smiles. "Sirius, I was only kidding. She's like that to everyone, anyway. I don't get what happened to her. Julia's been so awkward this year."

"I don't get it either," Sirius mumbles.

"It's like she's hiding something from all of us. I was talking to Lily last week about it, and Lily says she is really concerned, too. I don't get it though. 6th year is the best year _I've _had, and I've heard that it was the best year for lots of other people, also."

"Yeah… I donn'know…" Sirius says, quiet and slow, now sad and confused.

**. . . .**

Lily licks her lips, anticipating the worst out of Julia's pink and plump lips and waits, folding her hands into her lap. She and Mary have been in their small, cold, and impressive stone and wooden dormitory for five minutes, waiting for Julia's sobs to subside.

"Do you want me to get you some more water, Jules?" Marry offers kindly and cautiously.

Julia sniffs, opening her eyes slowly and lifting her head off of the now tear-drenched pillow that she has been leaning on. When she breathes in heavily, concentrating on fixing her wet and tangled blond hair, Lily and Mary look at each other with wide eyes, nervous and scared for what they are about to find out.

"No," Julia croaks. "I- I need to tell you. It'll make me feel better." She nods her head, trying more to convince _herself_, than really her friends.

Lily smiles encouragingly, trying very hard to make Julia budge. "It _will _feel better. I'm sure that once you tell us, it will seem like less of a big deal."

"I highly doubt it… but hear it goes…" Julia tucks her hair behind her ears shakily. "I-am-pregnant-because-of-a-douche-named-Kyle," she says fast, looking down at her lap, making sure that they don't make eye contact.

Lily swallows loudly and Mary's lip starts bleeding from biting on it too hard. After a few seconds though, both best friends recover.

"Can I be an aunt?"

"_Lily!!!_" Julia moans.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well _sorry_!!! Fuck, you guys! I'm already so fat!!!"

"You know, Jules. I thought it was gonna be… well… worse. I thought that you found out that you only had a month to live or something," Mary smiles a little.

"I'd rather be dead…" Julia moans.

"Ha! Yeah… I'm _sure _that's true. But honey, you seem like you are in _way _more of a mess than just pregnant. Although that does kind of suck, too," Mary adds as an after thought.

"I've been using someone," Julia says sadly, crossing her legs and staring at the frosty window showing the view of the iced over Black Lake.

"Ummm… what do you mean, Julia?" Lily worries.

"I think I've been completely taking advantage of a person."

Lily wrinkles her eyebrows. "What person are you talking about?"

"A guy," Julia states.

"But don't guys kind of like that? I mean, don't they love it when girls 'take control'?"

"I think I'm killing Sirius," Julia says with no emotion, staring down at her pink fuzzy socks that cover her feet.

"And how?-"

"He's- we've- I'm- I don't know. It's just… we have sex," Julia states slowly.

Lily and Mary stare at Julia with open mouths. "How many times?!?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe… like 10 or 11 times… But the horrible thing is… is that I think he really cares about me."

"Wow! That _is _horrible!" Lily says sarcastically. "I mean, making love to someone who loves you is _dreadful_, Julia!"

"I've been ignoring him though. Not even making eye contact! I- well… we just see each other… and then… Ten minutes later, we are fully clothed again, and I'm leaving without a word! Fuck! I'm such a _bitch_!!!"

"No you _aren't_! You are just confused… and scared!!!"

"No! I have gotten worse than a pregnant whore! Now, the guy who tries touching me actually _cares _how I feel!?! And I just _ignore him_?????????????" Julia starts raising her voice. "I'm turning into a pathetic teenage girl who is going to end up dead on the streets!!! _Help_ _me_!!!" the last words end in a high-pitched crackle, but stops suddenly as a knock issues from their door.

"Ladies… open up soon or we'll come in on our own!" James voice singsongs from the other side of the wall.

"And we don't mind at all if you all are just wearing knickers!" The girls hear a punch and someone saying 'douche'.

Lily and Mary stare at each other with huge eyes, very pale and shaken to match Julia. "Shit. Julia, go in the bathroom and freshen up your face. We'll tell the boys that you'll be ready in a second, okay?"

Julia nods once and glides to the other side of the room, opening the bathroom door and forcing herself in before Lily and Mary even get to say "Come in".

* * *

Just to tell you: for some reason a sentence of this story was missing when i first published the chapter. I just fixed it, and now it says that Julia is pregnant because of the 7th year boy named Kyle (go to the end of chapter 5... he is mentioned in there :) but trust me, he isn't important in later chapters. maybe i mention him once or twice... who knows :))

I hope you liked it! next chapter is going to be AMAZING! :)

I have to go because my computer battery is about to die...

**84 reviews and I update**

I hope you have a _wonderful _cramming session for school, because I know I will! biggest and hardest test i have had so far in my short life time is coming up in the next two weeks :) FUN!

-Maia


	16. Garden Gnomes

Ha! A new chapter! I _forced _myself to write this one :) and I FINALLY have a new chapter for you!!! I am _so _proud to say that my writer's block is officially _OVER!!!_

Now, I think you want to actually read my story :)

Enjoy:

* * *

Chapter 16: Garden Gnomes

December 17

Lily, Mary, and Julia stroll down the colorful streets of Diagon Alley with shopping bags in hand, all with serious faces as they have what looks to be a very important conversation.

"You guys don't understand. Last summer, I lost my sister. I can't take care of children. They creep me out! My life will finally be over when I hold the kid in my hands for the first time," Julia rants as she walks in between Mary and Lily with her arms crossed and her blue eyes looking down at the dark grey road.

"Have you considered abortion, Julia?" Lily asks.

"What's that?" Julia says drearily while leading them to the next shop on the road.

"Witches don't have abortion?" Lily muses as Mary shakes her head. "Well… it's sort of when… how do I say it with out it sounding horrible…"

"It's _that _bad?" Mary asks as they hear the bells chime on the door, entering Quality Quidditch Supplies to look for James' and Sirius' gifts (they have already gotten Remus' presents at Flourish and Blotts).

"No. it isn't… if you explain it right." Lily laughs as she realizes how stupid she sounds. "It's when you go to a doctor-"

"What that?" Julia interrupts as Mary leaves them, hypnotized by the new Cleansweep 6.

"Muggle word for healer…" Lily mutters while she looks timidly at the shelves and counters full of Quidditch supplies. "But anyway… it's pretty much what the word implies. It's when a pregnant woman goes to the _healer _to abort the fetus."

"Ugh!" Julia cringes. "Does it hurt?" She stops walking and bites her lip, looking at Lily, concerned.

Lily stops too, walking over to where Julia is and holding up a poster of the Hollyhead Harpies. "Well, I haven't ever _had _an abortion, Julia… so I wouldn't know. But if it hurts, it's not _that _bad, cause girls do it all the time. Do you think Sirius would like this poster?"

"I am almost positive that it fits Sirius' rulebook. Lila Dean is repeatedly pulling off her green uniform as the other toned and tanned twenty year old females kiss and hug each other, holding up the world cup," she says, staring at the poster of the beaming captain in only a sports bra and holding up the golden snitch as the stadium cheers. "But what I meant was does it hurt the baby?"

"Ummm… I don't really know about that either… I mean, you _are_ only three months pregnant, right?" Julia's lips start bleeding from her recurring motion of biting her lips. "So it wouldn't feel any pain, right?"

Julia shrugs as she picks up a box labeled 'The Broomstick Cleanup Kit'. "I'm getting Sirius this," she states. "And I'll get James… this." She paces over to the cashier counter, holding the cleanup kit in one hand and a copy of _Beating the Bludgers- A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_ in the other.

Lily sets down the poster and hurries after her, dodging all of the Christmas shoppers and random Quidditch objects. She leans against the counter as her blond haired friend buys the gifts hurriedly.

"Julia, I'm not a scientist or anything. Even they don't know this kind of stuff yet. And I'm not saying that you should get one either. It's really just up to you, okay? But you really need to come up with what you are gonna do soon, or else you will be stuck with the most obvious and complicated option," Lily says seriously as Julia concentrates solely on pulling out her small purse and counting out how many Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts she owes the cashier. "Whatever, Julia, ignore me. I'll be back in a sec. I think I'm gonna get the poster for Sirius and I guess we'll have to go to a different shop for James."

**. . . .**

All different types of trees surround an acre of long and lushes grass by three sides, all very tall and sprinkled with a light snow. The three teenagers can hear the slight dribbling of water at the nearby brook, hidden from plain view by many tall trees.

James' house has been lived in for one-hundred years, away from everyone else in the world. It is beautiful there, with all different types of natural scenes in the countryside. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have parties at the Victorian every few months because they are so proud of their scenery.

Hidden behind a vast amount of dark green trees and by the brook is a small waterfall, where the mountains start. A tree house is on the opposite side of the forest, made by James and his father ten years ago.

The main part of the meadow is just long weeds of grass, but on the edge of all the overgrown lawn are wildflowers, all unusual and brightly colored.

"This looks so crappy, it's sad," James points out to his friends. For the last hour, Remus, Sirius, and James have been trying to set the meadow by the side of James' house into a romantic scene without using magic.

"Why can't we just use our wands??? We would be done by now, and it would actually look _good_," Sirius whines with a pout, angry because he is forced to trim bushes with clippers ever since he fell out of the tree he was stringing lights to ten minutes ago. Although, instead of actually doing his job, he is lying on the slightly wet yellowish green grass and relaxing.

"We _aren't _risking it, Sirius," Remus says for what feels like to Sirius, the millionth time. "If the Ministry of Magic finds out that we put a heating charm on the whole area, we'd probably go to Azkaban. I don't think we should do any more spells than we need to do."

"But if they didn't find out about us changing the _weather_, why would they find out about us using our wand to redecorate the outside of James' house?"

"Good point, Sirius. I'm getting our wands," James says quickly, before Remus has the time to tell him otherwise, as he speeds to his pink Victorian house to fetch the wands.

Remus glares at James' shrinking body in the distance, but quickly gets back to work helping his friend. Sirius watches as Remus mumbles to himself.

"You know, you could at least _try _to help, Sirius!" he snarls when he sees his friend's lack of assistance.

"Wow! Is it that time of the month again?" Sirius jokes while Remus just looks at him.

"That pun has been used _way _to many times by you. I don't see why you can't be serious, just for today! We might get arrested, for all you know."

"Hey now, don't be so insulting. I am _always _Sirius." He bursts out laughing as the back door of the mansion slams shut and James' messy jet black hair covered head and wire-rimmed eyes emerge.

James jogs along the light stone path until he reaches the green meadow, where he completely stops moving his legs. He throws a wand to Remus and Sirius, threatening to kill them if they make the place ugly, while they catch the wands. "You can be so harsh sometimes, Prongs mate! It just makes me feel so bad for myself."

James shoots Sirius a death glare. "Alright, I'll do the lights and stuff. Sirius, you can make the grass so that it is about half as long as your calf, but don't make it look _too _symmetrical or anything. Remus, make everything else look good, 'kay?"

"Fine," Remus grumbles as Sirius shouts gleefully that he is ready.

James swings his wand once, making the strand of white Christmas lights float into the air. He does that motion again with his wand, and the lights are around every branch of the nearest tree.

"Doesn't that look great? I only have to do that about thirty more times!" James says, satisfied as he looks around his gorgeous yard.

"When do you think the girls'll be back?" Sirius asks as he evacuates all of the oak leaves from the area with a swish of his wand.

"Probably by five or six…" Remus says while he looks at his watch. "It's three o'clock right now, but we don't have to be _completely _done with this project today, do we, James?"

He sighs as Remus and Sirius flick their wands about pathetically, not doing much even himself. "I guess not… and we don't want to draw too much attention to the place, either. So I guess it's good if we don't put any of the main details in right now, right?"

"We could put a spell on the place, making them not be able to see around here though. So we _can _finish today," Sirius tells James while making liquid squirt from the tip of his wand, watering the wildflowers because they look a bit dead from the snow that had been on them earlier. "I just want to get this over with."

James bites his lip as he concentrates on trimming the shrubs around him, building them up so they are a tiny bit more orderly. "We might be done today. With our wands, the place looks great already."

"I still don't think we should be doing this," Remus states, though he whips his wand around, forcing a mound of random dirt in the middle of the meadow to disappear.

"Yeah well…" Sirius smile when he sees a Garden Gnome emerging from his underground winter home. "You're doing it, aren't you?"

"Oh, I forgot about all of the creatures and stuff… Can you get rid of all the Garden Gnomes, Sirius?" James asks. "I'll help when I'm done with the lighting."

"Fine," Sirius says as if de-gnoming the garden is the hardest job to do in the world. "But simply because I am the only one done with their job."

"Yeah… okay… well I'm almost finished," James says as he strings the second to last tree with big and white lights. "Oh! I have a great idea! Instead of helping Sirius, I'll move all the Augury nests to the other side of the house!"

"You won't help me? You are gonna move a nest instead of helping me. _Why won't you help_???"

"Oh, that's a great idea! Girls always like fairies!" Remus responds as he levitates a Garden Gnome and spins him in a circle. After a few seconds, he lets the Gnome loose, making him go flying to the shrubs by the front of the house. "We can convince them to stay over in this area for Christmas. They're so stupid, they'll do anything."

"Ha! And they will look so cool sparkling during the night time! I am _such _a genius!"

"Yeah, whatever, Prongs. I'll be back in a little while cause I'm hungry," Sirius says while he plays with a strand of long and dark green grass.

"I think I'll go too. I'm starving!" Remus tells James as he follows Sirius to the house about two acres away.

"Hey! Don't leave me! Wait, you guys, they might be here soon! We need to finish up!" James begs.

"Sorry, Mate. We'll be back in a little while. I think I'll order pizza," Sirius yells from across the field.

"But every town is an hour away from here!" James says hysterically. "Fine then. Guess I'm just gonna have to finish this up all alone," he sates while his friends desert him for food. He sighs as a Garden Gnome tries to bite his finger off. "Thanks a lot…" James's voice is filled with sarcasm.

"Oh, cheer up!" Remus yells as he slams the door.

James makes a face at the tall pink wooden door. "I can't wait until Lily comes home. I miss her already."

* * *

It wasn't the best chapter or anything, but I think I know what I am gonna write for the _next _chapter, so that is good!!!

Did you like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU!!!

**94 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!!! **

Haha I am sooo commanding! lol :)

by the way... I GOT A 97 ON MY HISTORY FINAL!!!! HAHA I AM SO PROUD!!! and I got to have frozen yogurt to celebrate! YAY!

-Maia


	17. Something

YAY!!! I'm so happy, everyone! FanfictionFINALLY let me download this chapter!!! :) [Teeheeeeeeeee fanfiction isn't in the fanfiction dictionary!!!!]

AND I made my computer screen so that all of the writing is huge and easy to read! So now, I am the most happy person in the world!

Although I didn't get all of the reviews I wanted, I'm fine. I just really wanted to update, so I did!!!

Hope you like this chapter:

* * *

Chapter 17: Something

December 20

"Why, Lily? _Why_???" Mary squeals when she is forced to lean her head on Sirius' butt as she reaches her hand over Remus' waist and places it on the red circle underneath James' right leg.

"You know, I thought it would be _fun_! But obviously this isn't the case," Lily snaps while her whole body wobbles dangerously underneath Mary's back. "Ugh! I should have never brought it here… muggle games are _so_ over-rated," she mutters to herself.

"What are you girls _talking _about? I feel Sirius, Remus, and I are getting a lot out of this game!" James argues with his forehead against Lily's thigh. "Julia seems to be enjoying herself while she pretends to spin the Twister wheel, also."

"Left foot yellow... _Excuse_ me, James?"

"It's obvious that you're just picking the hardest positions for us to get into… although I rather enjoy where my left hand is right now," James says seriously as he nearly falls on top of Remus, but manages to keep balance.

Lily rolls her eyes at him while trying to move her chest lower down and away from James' arm. "_Aaagggghhhh_!!!" she screams.

All of Lily's weight crashes down on Sirius' lap, which collapses from surprise, making Mary's head get jerked back and punch into James' face. "_Owww_!!!" James yelps as he tumbles onto Remus, who flails onto the white plastic mat from all of the compacted mass.

They lie in a huge human lump, surrounded by all of the wooden living room furniture and Julia. Even though they had pushed away the green couch and dark oak coffee table before they started playing Twister, Sirius' arm bangs into one of the wooden pieces of furniture, and Mary's leg is now trapped under James' couch.

Julia joins the five on the Twister mat, not being able to hold up her weight as she guffaws. "Why –haha- does it –hehe- _always _make me laugh –HAHEHA- so –he- _hard_?" she asks them as the friends around her moan and pout about their injuries. "And _why _–haha- do you guys have _such _–hehe- bad balance?"

"Oh, just go to hell, Julia," Sirius says sarcastically while examining his bruised and beaten limb.

Her eyes narrow and her face goes serious as she pushes off the ground and storms out of the room.

Lily, Mary, Remus, James, and Sirius snort. "Well then… I was pretty sure she wouldn't take that literally…" Sirius says while the others burst out laughing.

"Uh-oh! She's going downstairs, you guys!" James tells them, making them create more laughter. "Don't leave, Julia! You don't want to enter the dark side! You'll never come back!!!"

"-Haha- you asshole, Sirius! Don't you remember that you can't joke around with Julia? Her feelings are just too delicate!" Remus jokes. "You may fracture them!"

"Stop making fun of her, Remus. That's mean!" Mary tells him, but laughs anyway. Remus looks from her eyes to the foot that she is trying to get out from underneath the heavy couch. With a flick of his wand, Mary has her leg freed.

"Yeah, and you too, James! She's our –hehe- friend!" Lily says, nudging his head with her big toe to make him look into her eyes. James nods his head obediently.

"I will never joke around with her again, Lily. Because I know that it causes you severe pain and annoyance. I am sorry." With all of his weight, James forces his friends' bodies off of him. He grabs Lily's hand and pulls her up also, so that she is in an upright position.

"Hey James, this 'exercise' has gotten me kinda hungry…" Lily drifts off, sharing a secretive smile with him.

"Umm… errr yeah, I will take you to the food. Okay then, by you guys!" James waves to Mary, Sirius, and Remus perkily, leading Lily by the hand through a small and darkly lit hall. "You aren't _really _hungry, are you?" he whispers into her ear before lightly kissing it.

"You know, after all this time, you have _not _showed me your old tree house," Lily tells him softly, tilting her head to the side and blowing on his nose. "Hello there, James."

"Hi…" James grins crookedly and boyishly at her as his heartbeat quickens and his voice cracks. He fixes a couple strands of her dark red hair that are over her left eye. "So… tree house. I will lead the way?"

"Sounds great," Lily laughs while they sneak out of the house, through the big and dark wooden back door at the end of the hall. "Shit, we didn't bring a cloak or anything, did we…?" she says once they are safely outside the teenage infested Victorian mansion.

"It's fine. We won't be going very far, anyway, Lily. And I have a wand so I'll heat up the place once we're in it," he says convincingly, although he places his arm protectively around Lily's shoulder. "But let's run there… I think I'm dieing from hypothermia…"

"Wow, you say that like it is no big deal," Lily mutters as she holds onto James' waist tightly and tries jogging along-side him in the snowy afternoon. "It's so pretty here, James!"

He chuckles while they run across the overgrown fields in the backyard. "Thanks, Lily."

After about a minute, they enter into a white frosted forest and onto a compacted dirt path. James and Lily follow the trail that heads to the right of his house for a couple of minutes before James forces Lily to turn a sharp right again.

Lily gasps and stops in mid walk, making James stand still too. "Oh wow! How can you _live _here? Everything is so gorgeous, James," Lily whispers while she stares from the forest trees in front of her that lead to small and frosty mountains, to a tall tree with a rope ladder leading down to the ground. A dark and wooden house is up high on the tree, a little bit smaller than James' living room. "Did you make this?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad and I did when I was six or seven. I haven't been in it for a _very _long time…"

"Well why not??? I have _always _wanted a tree house!" Lily says quickly as she tugs away from James and runs carefully to the light and icy rope ladder. "Will it hold me?"

James rolls his eyes. "No, Lily. You are too heavy. You will break it. Do _not _get on."

"Really?" Lily asks as she stares wide eyed, offended and hurt.

He laughs and walks up to Lily. "That was called obvious sarcasm, Lils. Of course it will hold you! You're _skinny_… and it has a spell on it so that it can even support 5,000 pound sumo-wrestlers, so…"

She sighs and starts climbing up the ladder. "Oh," Lily says softly when she is half way up, making James shake his head.

"You know Lily, you are a _very _funny person," James laughs, climbing up the rope and joining Lily on the small deck in front of a wooden door. A child's hand-print with initials _JP _is painted red and blue in the middle of it.

"Yeah, well… I can be quite hilarious…" she tells him as he opens the door for her. "Thank you."

"Any time… any time…" James walks inside the small room, having to hunch his back when he goes through the front door. "-Ha- wow I guess I have grown…"

"That makes sense." Lily smiles and shuts the door. "Heat. We need heat now," she says with a shaky voice and a shivering body.

"Good idea!" James casts the same spell he had used to melt the side meadow, making the entire sandy wooden and maroon clothed room automatically nice and toasty.

"You were so cute when you were a little boy!" Lily coos when she spots the bulletin board on the left wall to the door. She points to one picture in particular, where a ten year old James is going from smiling cheekily, to sticking out his tongue and laughing at her. "Awww, James!"

"That was only a year before we met." James drags his hand through his jet-black hair and walks along the dark red rug, towards Lily. He grabs her by the waist and turns her around to face him. James just stares at the smirking Lily, who is wearing a dark green v-neck sweater that goes with her red hair and emerald eyes prettily and has on a pair of black stretch pants which shows off her tight curves. "I'm positive that you were cuter as a ten year old though."

"Am I still cuter?" Lily asks jokingly.

"Oh, I would say that you are 'beautiful'… and I am 'handsome'. We aren't cute anymore," James tells her as he grins at her knowingly.

"Yeah… whatever, James. I still think we are pretty cute… Hey! You have a record player?!?" Lily changes the subject suddenly when she spots records and a turntable in the corner of the room.

"I forgot about that! It's far enough away from our house, where main magic is, so muggle electricity works. Want to listen to Abbey Road, Lily?" James asks, setting it up before she even responds.

"You are amazing," Lily chokes out as 'Come Together' starts playing. "You know that? You are the most amazing human I have ever met."

James doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks back to her and tries dancing with Lily.

Lily giggles as he attempts to move with the beat. "Sorry James…but this song is not a very 'lets dance' type." She kisses him on the lips. "But thanks for trying."

"Mmmhhmmm…" James manages while giving Lily wet kisses all along her jaw. She kisses him back sweetly on both cheeks and runs her tongue along his lips.

"Remember when I used to think _this _was the best song of all times?"

"It wasn't that long ago, was it? When you changed your favorite song?"

"It _feels _like a long time ago…" Lily muses, with all of her wait digging into James' body.

He picks her up easily and walks with her to the small bright orange couch that leans on the wall. "It sounds cliché, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I feel like I've spent my whole life with you… just being together as a couple."

"That's exactly how I feel… it can't possibly be true that we've only been together for _two_ _months_." She sighs and sits down to the right of James. "I wish that we have been together for a longer amount of time…"

"But time doesn't really matter, you know… the only thing that we should ever mind is if we don't actually _like _each other," James says, biting his lip while staring into Lily's sparkling eyes seriously.

"That's never going to happen though, is it. You aren't going to stop liking me, are you?" Lily worries.

"Of course not! It's only you that I'm worried about falling out of 'like'," James convinces her as he scoots closer, happy because of her last reaction.

"We sound just like seven year olds…" Lily states. She cuddles into him and captures his hand in hers.

"We can dance to _this_ song, can't we, Lily?" James asks when 'Come Together' ends.

Lily smiles lazily as she gets up, still grasping James' hand. "This is the most romantic song I've ever heard… They put in all of their talent for the last album, didn't the Beatles?"

He nods in agreement and stands up, reaching one hand to Lily's waist and the other through her silk waves of hair as Lily laces her arms under James', onto his cashmere sweatered back and bare neck. They sway to the music with Lily's head leaning against of James' chest and James tracing circles along the pale skin of her back underneath Lily's sweater.

Every now and then, Lily reaches for James or James reaches for Lily, both of them meeting half way into an adoring and passionate touch.

Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know  
Stick around, now it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how

* * *

This is a bit cheesy :) but I feel that James and Lily would get into these gushy romantic situations...

Okay, so if for some reason you have never heard this fabulous song, you need to. It is my favorite song of all times (which is a really big deal since it is so hard to pick which one to be my favorite Beatles's song... they are all just so magical!)

Did you think this chapter was alright?

Next one is going to be CHRISTMAS!!!

**101 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!!!**

-Maia

P.S.: This chapter was dedicated to my newly working turntable... although it broke again just yesterday :'( [I wrote the chapter a couple of days ago!]

P.P.S.: I am soooo jealous of Emma Watson! She is only 19...and ruling the world!!! GAH! NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING!!! ;O (I neeeeed her clothing line thingy! But I don't think she sells the clothes in America... maybe she does? Who knows)


	18. Exploding Snap

I have finall updated, and I am also very sorry to have to say that I _finally _updated!!! I should have published a new chapter two days after the last one!!! I'm soooo sorry!!! I think I felt upset about the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter so I wouldn't write, but I finally got over it :)

Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Read on[!]:

* * *

Chapter 18: Exploding Snap

I have always wanted to be in a story. What do the main characters of stories have in common? Hmmm… Oh yeah! They are remarkable.

What I have always _really _wanted to be a part of is just _life_, I guess. You know… the things you read about and wonder "will this ever happen to me? Or is every day of my life going to be what it is right now?"

Years back I swore on my own life that I will do all of the fun things you hear people regret about in the morning. Of course, years back all I thought as regret was a hangover or a crush weighing me down.

I like to think of my life as the center of the universe. That is, it _is _the center of _my _universe. And hopefully, other people like to think of me as the center of their universe too. As if when I die, everything around me will follow soon after.

But how would I be able to make that happen? Oh, I've read plenty of teenage novels and watched too many chick flicks that Lily brought over for our weekly summer sleepovers to know just how to make my life happy in that scenario. Just be popular and you'll live a happily ever after. End scene.

Years back, when I was about thirteen… fourteen… whatever, I can't do the math. _When ever it was_, I did think about the consequences but I was never serious about them until I actually _got _in those sticky situations. Although, every time I looked back at the detentions and beatings and wand-breakings, all I could remember was just how fun the night _before _the discipline was. I was popular and I knew it. But of course I would never admit it!

The thing about all of those novels and movies that I never thought about was the moral of those stories; popularity is not worth the hassle and injuries.

Well shit! No one, not my mother, father, step-father, not even my step-_mother_ warned me about that. So now I will blame my mistakes on _them_. They failed when they attempted to tame my wild side and hormones. For Christ's sake, those two were over-powering my heart, and my parents knew what I was turning into. But they still hushed all of the bad parts of life from my ear's harm way. Thanks a lot mother, father, step-father, step-mother. Really, thank you so much. I have learned my lesson forever, but definitely not from you.

So now, as I lye in bed faking a head cold I mull over my options, at least for Mummy Lily's sake. Fuck, she is such a shitty no-it-all sometimes! Or am I just not used to a person giving me my options in life? Still, Lily is a fucking smart-ass, and she knows it. But like Lily said, I need to think through my alternatives.

**. . . .**

December 24

_Gone_

_-J_

"Are you serious, Jules? I think we kind of guessed that you were gone…"

"I think she just forgot the point of notes… to tell the person where, when and why they are leaving!"

"At least we know that she isn't kidnapped…?"

"Well actually, someone could have _forced_ her to write the note…"

"We don't even know what time she'll be back. Christmas is tomorrow and she promised to make gingerbread cookies!"

Lily, Remus, Mary, James, and Sirius huddle around the green kitchen counter, staring at the yellow sticky-note with Julia's writing on it. Beside the note is a red cereal bowl half filled with milk and soggy cheerios. The friends can only guess that it is left behind by Julia.

"Last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Or- or maybe she wanted to see her mom?"

"We finished Christmas shopping together, and Julia hates her mother," Lily says, exasperated.

"Maybe- I don't know! She knows how to take care of herself and obviously wanted this not to be known by us, so lets just enjoy the holidays right now," James tells the group, putting his arm around Lily, although Lily and Mary still exchange worried glances.

"Good idea…-So where were you and Lily on the 20th and the morning of the 21st?" Sirius asks nonchalantly.

Lily and James groan. "Really, Sirius? Julia might be getting tortured right now, and all you want to know is what we did together? Really?" Lily asks him, putting her head back on James' shoulder in frustration.

Mary hesitates, but nods along with Sirius and Remus.

Sirius looks at Lily and James convincingly. "Please tell us? Come on! We won't make fun or anything! Did you guys…" Sirius waggles his eyebrows imploringly. "You know…-"

"Oh Merlin, shut him up!" James groans, flushing to a deep red while Lily shrugs away from James completely.

Sirius shakes his long, black mop of hair out of his black eyes, pouting hugely at the couple in front of him. "Please?"

"No, Sirius! You are making it a big deal, and it isn't one in the first place, okay?" Lily says while walking past the group of friends and heading through the arches, into James' hallway. "I am going to –umm- hey, James? –err- Follow me…?"

Remus, Mary, and Sirius's jaws drop while James runs after Lily, tripping over the trashcan and running into the white wooden island on his way out.

They just listen in silence as they hear Lily and James giggle and kiss on the other side of the wall, then head up the long staircase to James' bedroom.

"Oh my!" Mary says, sitting down slowly onto one of the tall black metal kitchen sitting stools and leaning her elbows on the ice cold counter carefully. "That was not at all awkward."

"Oh, I think it was."

"Thanks, Sirius…" Remus tells him as he adjusts his grey and blue sweater-vest uncomfortably. He turns away from Sirius, gazing in awe at Mary. "I really like your hair today, Mary."

"Oh thanks, Remus," Mary says happily, rubbing his arm lovingly. "You know, I could cut your hair if you'd like! It's getting a bit long…" She rubs her small hand jokingly across Remus' sandy blond thick hair that goes a centimeter past his ears.

"Really? That would be really cool. You're really good at cutting hair! Do you think you're going to have your own salon when we are out of school?" Remus asks while he leans into her and the island countertop in front of him.

"Oh, I'm not that good, Rem." Mary blushes while Remus puts a strand of her silk black hair behind her ear.

"This is pathetic…" Sirius mutters as he walks through the kitchen arches in annoyance. Mary and Remus don't bat an eye towards the direction of Sirius' exiting form.

He sighs, leaning against the dark wooden wall of James' family hallway. "Where is Julia, anyway?" he whispers. "Why the hell is she acting so bitchy lately…?"

Closing his eyes and rubbing his tanned forehead vigorously, Sirius tries to come up with something fun to do by himself. He has never been good at these sorts of things… his pranks always involve at least two people, and the other enjoyment in Sirius's life is getting pushed into a closet wall forcefully by the opposite sex.

"Hmmm… Last summer Mr. Potter was talking about a book that he was reading… it'd probably be in his office." Sirius smiles when he comes up with the idea of reading a mature dictionary sized novel, but immediately stops his further walk to the downstairs man-headquarters. "What the hell am I _doing_? Books bore me! What is happening to James and Remus????" Instead of progressing to the downstairs stairs to the left of him, Sirius keeps running through the hallway and into the living room. "_AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"_

He forces his muscular and tall and beautiful body onto the cream carpet, giving himself fat red rug burns on both of his brawny arms. Sirius is usually a very graceful teenage boy (he is raised like a Black should be in _that _sort), but right now he does not care about what he looks like. He is alone so he does not give a shit.

Furniture is on either side of him. A couch here, a coffee table there. Wooden, brown, red, everything he loves surrounds him. All of it was what he used to dream of having as _his _living quarters. Now it is his, but he feels distant.

And Sirius knows exactly what is making him feel like a worthless piece of cloth… a rag? Yes, what Sirius's old house-elf wears at every moment of the day is _exactly_ how Sirius feels.

His own brother-from-another-mother has deserted him. This is a permanent situation.

"I've known it all along!" he moans, although it does not sound like much because of the carpet lodged into his perfectly dark, red, and plump lips. "Shit, I have. I have always known what a hell of a life I'll be in when it'd happen, too!"

Sirius used to think that at least he would get to have the most popular and exciting and sexy girl at school as his girlfriend once James has his red-haired perfection, but now… Now he knows better. Only Merlin can think up what kind of dirty and disgusting things Julia has been infested with. "STD's." He cringes, realizing what he had said. How many times have Julia and he been naked together? This _also_ should be asked by Merlin, and Merlin alone.

The life that Sirius always pictured himself having after he graduated from Hogwarts was him, James, and Remus, all bunking together in a run down flat near London, barely getting by. The apartment building would be located near by to an old pub, where they would hangout every Friday after work. And then, on Saturdays and Sundays they'd invite the girls over and all of them would just hangout, eating junk food and cheep firewhiskey that they had saved up with their weekly wages.

Well what is the image printed in Sirius's mind now?

The dark green velvet couches on either side of his body seem to be leaning into him, although it might just be Sirius's imagination. He feels as if the small oval oak coffee table forces him further and further down into the white carpet. Now, all of that snowy flooring is a combination of sandpaper, rubbing his rough and callused skin smoother and smoother. Air seems hard to come by even though the Victorian house is located in the middle of fields and forests, away from everything else in the world. And he is just getting weaker and weaker!

Every muscle in Sirius's body stays firm, giving off a light sting at the corners of each limb. He doesn't care. If anything, it makes him feel tough. Braver than he is right now, moaning and mumbling while all of his ligaments are forced to strain, at least.

He senses a tiny movement creeping close to him but does not think to come up with a reason for why he lies like a plank on James' living room floor.

"Sirius?" asks a quiet and hesitant voice he recognizes immediately as Lily's. "Why- Are you alright?"

Small creaks issue from the floorboards under the carpet and a shadow covers Sirius's frame. He does not answer.

Lily bights her lip. She had just gotten a glass of water and was about to head back upstairs when she found Sirius.

Slowly, Lily leans down in front of him and puts her hand soothingly on his wide and hard shoulders that have a simple black t-shirt clothed over them. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Mmmnthinnnn! Meave me nlone!" Sirius mumbles while batting her away with a free arm. She catches it fiercely, holding his hands tightly.

Lily rubs her thumb over his toughened palm and thick fingers. "Come on Sirius." She tries rolling him over to face her. "I've never seen you like this! What happened? You were fine a minute ago."

"Mnnnoo!" Sirius finally lets Lily turn his head to the side, revealing a forest of wet black lashes, a long and angular red nose, swollen dark lips, and a pair of translucent lenses over black and sparkling eyes.

"Oh Sirius! What's up?" Lily asks, now concern written everywhere.

He sighs. "Oh, its nothing." Sirius puts on a fake and small smile for her. The last thing Sirius wants to do is upset his closest woman-friend. "I'm just overreacting about life."

Lily shakes her head and gives him a big emerald eyed look to convince him to speak. "Come on, speak up. Why are you lying in a lump on James' living room floor? Its not normal." She nudges him in the rib and smiles back uneasily. "Are-are you worried about Julia?"

"No." Sirius laughs. "I mean, I am… it's just that… I'm not worried about her right now? Oh, _I_ don't know!"

"Sirius, you sound so pathetic right now! Come on, get up at least."

Lily stands and holds out her hand for Sirius to take. He sighs again and stands up, although not taking her hand. "So –err- what did you and James do-"

"_Sirius!_" Lily squeals, swatting at Sirius's back as he wipes his face of any remnants of sadness.

"_What_? I'm just asking a question! Did you guys…-" He winks suggestively.

"Alright, I'm glad you feel better then. I have to go upstairs cause James is waiting. Goodbye, Sirius." Lily rolls her eyes, but Sirius sees a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Fine, goodbye Lily," Sirius tells her, now feeling a little bit better.

Lily turns away from him, swinging her dark red and overgrown hair over her shoulders as she walks away and waves. "Tell Remus and Mary that we'll be down by noon, 'kay?"

"Oh, you two lovebirds have fun!" Sirius says chirpily while gagging in his mouth. "Yeah sure I'll tell them."

"Thanks!" she says softly while running up the wooden and carved staircase in front of her.

Sirius sighs for the third time in ten minutes, yet again all alone. Is it going to be like this from now on-

"Hey, Sirius," Remus pops his head around the bend of the hallway. "Want to play Exploding Snap with me? Mary'll play too, but it's always fun to play with more than two people, anyway. Lily said that her and James will join in a little while."

He looks at his rumple haired friend in surprise. "Sure. But let's get some food and firewhiskey first…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Remus says while nodding his head. Sirius meets Remus in the hallway and walks to the end of the hallway with him, reaching the kitchen, getting snacks, and meeting Mary's small frame.

"Oh good, Sirius! I was wondering where you were… you just left for no reason! I'll go get the cards," Mary says happily, walking over to where Remus and Sirius stand. "Why'd you leave the room in the first place, anyway?"

* * *

Okay, random. But I don't know... I just feel that Sirius would act kind of like that... And I also feel that he is an important character (who wouldn't believe it? He's Sirius Black!)

Guess what this weekend is!!! I'll give you one thousand bucks if you guess correctly! Okay, you give up. My mom and dad's anniversary[!!!] aka a whole week without my parents telling me what to do!!! Yay! Aren't you happy for me? Haha sorry. None of my friends will share my excitement, so I'm telling you :) I really do hope you are happy!

Have a very nice week... and month... and year... and life... and death... and what ever is after that...

-Maia


	19. Merry Christmas, Love of My Life

Chapter 19: Merry Christmas, Love of My Life

December 25th

Remus watches Mary from the corner of his eye. He can tell something is up… and not just with her. Lily is in the corner of Mr. Potter's office, writing with an expensive peacock-feathered quill, probably making up some short, impressive novel. Mary sits next to her, in a red leather sofa chair with a book in hand. He can't make out the title of the book because the lack of light, but he's almost positive the book is upside-down.

James and Sirius are outside playing Quidditch, while Remus rests inside. In a week he'll be a one-man wrecking machine, and right now he feels like shit as his energy slowly drips out of him. It sucks, and Remus knows that it will only get worse. Fuck, it always does…

Mary's eyes are slightly red and Lily's hair is not as shiny as usual. They both don't seem like they put any effort into their appearance today.

It's Christmas. It hasn't snowed in two days but it is freezing. James has forgotten the house-warming spell, and no one has tried learning it besides Julia. They are slightly hungry too, because they are expecting Julia to appear in mid-air, holding up her Christmas treats that she has promised. The record player that lies on the office desk was frozen over this morning, so Lily put a melting charm on it. Now, 'The Royal Scam' by some muggle artist named Steely Dan plays over and over again, the record glued to the machine.

They are too cold to leave the only room with a burning fire. Every twenty minutes or so, Mary silently walks to the record player and moves the turntable's arm back to the start of the record. Well, she seems to be enjoying the music atleast. Remus is getting a headache.

Remus turns to Mary, concentrating fully on her. Her thick and shiny black hair lies in a middle part, falling into her milk chocolate eyes as she fidgets in the slippery seat. Mary's slender fingers tap the thick book with her neatly clipped and cleaned nails as she chews on her tongue, absentmindedly sighing and staring at different places in the room.

She catches Remus's eye as she finally sets down the book. There's a small _click _in the background as the album ends for the sixth time and now all that can be heard is the faint scratching from Lily's quill, but Mary does not break her stare with him, not even to start up Steely Dan.

Mary has on a light brown turtleneck, with tiny blue butterflies across the fabric. Baggy marroon Hogwarts sweatpants are on her short legs, probably owned by Julia, because Mary has had to roll up the bottom cuffs and the waist band several times.

Remus keeps their long gaze for what must be at least five minutes, until all three of them hear a clatter from the enteryway door.

Mary and Lily immediately stand and hurry to the other room, leaving Remus and their many blankets behind. Remus waits to get up until he becomes aware of three female voices. He blinks a couple of times, listening hard and acknoledging that Julia is back home again, and after another second, Remus also hears sobbing. "Shit," he whispers. What is he supposed to do in this situation?

Remus decides to go through the back door and let James and Sirius know that she is home. He probably shouldn't disturb…

**. . . .**

Julia's blonde hair is matted and dirty and her clothes are wet because of the long trip she had, walking to James' house all the way from wherever she had been. Her navy eyes look as if they've been peirced, bloodshot and dilated. She is shivering as she wraps her arms around herself and tightens the thin light blue crocheyed shawl around her small waist and potruding belly. Underneath, all she has on is a long sleeved dark turquoise scoop-neck that falls to just below the crotch. Ontop of sapphire fishnets, her dark teal suede boots are soaked through, chunks of ice sticking on them all the way up to where they cut off at the knee.

As she watches her best friends skidding towards her, Julia feels as if she's inflating. Everything presses against her, inside and out while she begs herself not to cry.

Mary and Lily stop at the arch way, eyes widening and faces flushing as they take in Julia's appearance.

Julia looks nothing like herself as she stares into the mirror from across the room, her face still slightly contorted into a sob, with forced back tears turning her cheeks a blotchy red and no dark makeup to hide away her young face. "Why is it so cold?" Julia asks, forcing herself to relax her face muscles.

"Julia, where were you?" Lily says quietly as she wraps James' old Quidditch sweatshirt around and around her wrist, anxious.

"Can we please not talk about this right now? It was-"

"Where were you?" Mary says in a quiet scream, her petite body shaking angrily, worse than Julia's as Julia flinches away from her glaring stare. She doesn't reply while Mary looks at her furiously. "Where the fuck were you, Julia, when I though you had been taken in? What the fucking hell do you think you were doing…? Leaving us without a proper _fucking _note! We thought you could be _dead_, but you don't care do you? What kind of friend are you, Julia? There is _war _going on while you try going through life, blindly and lonely, worrying only for yourself! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I had a _really _bad day, please-" Julia stutters, willing herself not to cry. All she wants is for them to comfort her… hug her… do something nice for her. She never even thought that they would be worried.

"It's been two days," Lily tells her, stony-faced. "We thought you'd be gone for a couple of hours! We had no idea where you had gone. You could have _told _us. We're your friends, aren't we!" she asks as her eyes fill with hot, frustrated tears and Mary comes closer to her, holding her hand.

"Ye-yes, of course you are! I-I'm so-rry. Please-I'm so sorry," Julia solicits, completely losing herself and going weak at the knees.

For support, she bends her legs to the floor, placing her hands out in front of her as she curls into a sort of ball.

It's dreadful because it's not as if they are the only ones who can hear her breaking down all of the barriers. Julia's fingers flinch while far out in the distance a door squeaks open and closed. Someone knows.

And she isn't going to stop crying any time soon, because that just isn't possible! She is too upset and disappointed and shocked and amazed and unglued and upside-down and muddled and defeated and messed up and scared and anxious and worried and jittery and numb and blue. Julia is too blue. And when she thinks about how blue she is, all of the emotions cover her again. In the pit of all this rubbish, she's really just confused, coming back from a really bad two days of her life.

But she knows the two day nightmare is over and that the confusion will eventually go away. Julia breathes in cold, winter green air as she realizes one thing.

She will be alright.

Julia has people who love and want to help her. They are disappointed when she runs away from it all, but she loves them too much to stay away for a long amount of time…

That's where she is right now. Not so confused anymore, knowing that when she looks up, she'll find two of her best mates, although quite angry.

And she's going to be alright!

Julia's arms give in, so she rolls onto her back and stares up at two pairs of eyes, one green and one brown. "Why do we love each other? We're so different."

"I don't know, Jules." Lily sighs. "Come on, you should take a hot bath and warm up."

"Here…" Mary says quietly as she pulls off one of her many layers and hands her the turtleneck. I love you."

Shaking, Julia places the snug, thick brown turtleneck over her head as Lily walks to her, in hands with Mary, placing her arms around them both.

Julia, the tallest by about a half a foot, leans down and kisses them both on the top of their forehead. "I love you both, and I'm so thankful that put up with all of my shit… Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, merry Christmas, Jules…" they say, their voices muffled in their hug.


End file.
